Sonic Heroes Mixup
by randommaster
Summary: Romance: Amy x Corey[oc] again... I MUST THINK! R&R. [Inspired by Team Chaos] Takes place after Sonic Heroes. For a proper summary, click on the link to my profile. Twenty is up! NOW COMPLETE, SO DO NOT REST ON YOUR LARUELS AND R&R ALREADY!
1. Disbandment

**Once more, an Amy x me fic. I promise you, I am not a loser, I got this idea. I was playing Sonic Heroes. This will feature a super-crossover that only I and my cousin can come up with. This fic will feature a few more teams I've come up with. They are: Team Saiyan (Me (Speed), Zach (power), Crash (fly)), Team Reptile (Espio (Speed), Vector (Power), Gex (Fly, OMG!), Team Speed (OMG. Sonic (Speed), Me (Speed/Power/Fly) Amy (Fly, hard to explain but will try to do)), Team Neutral (OMG, Shadow (Speed), Zach (Speed/Power/Fly), Rouge (I smell Shadouge… Fly)), Team Fly, (Cream (Fly), Tails (Speed, mainly), Crash (Speed/Power/Fly), and last but not least Team Super Saiyan (Super Saiyan Me, (Speed/Power/Fly) Super Saiyan Zach (Speed/Power/Fly) Super Saiyan Crash (Reason for SS Crash, he fell into a tub of needles filled with Saiyan blood, Speed/Power/Fly). Also, there WILL be Dragonball Z moves, and then some. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Heroes, any levels, bosses, or characters from Sonic the Hedgehog, levels or characters from Crash Bandicoot, and last but not least, Gex or Rez (who by the way, makes a cameo appearance). I do however own the idea for Super Crash, Hyper Crash, and Super Saiyan and higher Crash. I don't own Dragonball Z, or anything affiliated with it.**

**Note: Speed/Power/Fly means the character is versatile in all three categories. That's about all there is to it. The teams at first, from Sonic Heroes, start disbanding, only to rejoin when the Earth is threatened again by none other than Eggman. The trouble is, we end up with the wrong people. Such is life when you end up in love. This takes place shortly after the battle with Metal Madness, except, let me make one thing crystal clear: Shadow IS a hedgehog, not a robot or android.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Sonic Heroes Mix-up: Episode 1: Disbandment**

"That was one HELL of a battle," I said, looking at the robot parts of Metal Madness scattered about. Even as Super Saiyan 2s, it was still hard, but we had help from Team Super Sonic.

"I know. It wasn't that hard!" said Crash, in his usual laid-back way.

"Cram it, Crash." said everyone's favorite gecko, now turned slightly aghast, ever since our first battle with the PPG squad, to a life of trying to 'do' every girl in the universe.

"You cram it, Gex. Just because Corey's you're old mentor doesn't mean…" Crash and Gex started arguing.

"And they lock horns again…" said Zach, reverting to base. "By the way, I've seen you staring at that pink hedgehog… ever since we fought at the power plant, and you overdid it, nearly drowning her, and ending up having to administer CPR."

"Face it, Zach, I am not in love, nor will I ever will be. Accept it. Don't remind me about the CPR though, it's not my fault you nor Crash were trained, considering the fact that you both fell asleep in class. As for the others, one might say they never wanted to learn, and that STUPID cat is a freaking moron so it wouldn't have helped matters." I said, drawing out my statement to show that I tried to mean it.

"Hey, it's not my fault you dragged us to the training session in the first place."

"It's not my fault one of us nearly drowned in the pool!"

"Touché, dude."

"I can not be beaten in a battle of wit: I HAVE CONQUERED!" I pumped my fists in triumph.

_One day, Corey, one day you'll be in true love. Wait, did I just think that? ARGH, NO DAMN IT!_

"So what's next?" Tails asked.

"I doubt this is going to end well… I mean, that was way too easy for my taste." Sonic said; I stared blankly at him.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WE HAVE TO FIGHT A METAL MADNESS 2!" I shouted, half fighting not to come up and strangle him.

"No…"

"ARGH DAMMIT! I just made myself look stupid."

"Indeed you did, that's even stupider than me! And trust me, I am pretty dumb sometimes to tell you the truth," Knuckles said.

"Actually, if anyone here's the stupidest, it's Gex. I've caught him flirting with girls like you wouldn't imagine, and if you look over there…" I motioned to where Rouge, Shadow, and Omega were, accompanied by Gex, "he's trying to flirt with Rouge right now, and he sets personal records for saying something dirty. I've been unfortunate enough to truly see what the hell he just does. If I was you, which I am so glad I'm not, I suggest you give him a good punt kick to show him who's boss… wait a second… five… four… three… two…"

"Why are you counting?" asked Tails.

"One!" I finished. For a second nothing happened, then as I had always predicted, Gex was punted away. Our heads craned to see who punted Gex THIS time, and we all received a giant shocker.

"TAKE THAT YOU PERVERTED MONKEY!" Shadow himself shouted. We all stared in astonishment, even Rouge, who was looking at him with a look that regarded: "Hey I was about to do that!"

"Well, as a guy in Poland once said: 'WHAT THE HELL?'" I said, bewildered.

"Well, as a hungry person like me once said: 'COOKIES!'" Crash said, when he noticed we were staring at him, he simply stated: "What?"

Shadow looked around, sweating, and with my eyes, which nothing escapes at these speeds, which he was shaking his head, blushing a deep pink. No one else seemed to notice.

"Hmmm…" I put on the grin that made me famous.

"Uh-oh!" Zach said, backing off, as did Crash after saying: "Corey knows something… and something tells me he's going to reveal it."

"Wha-what does he know? TELL ME!" Shadow said, in a terribly out-of-character way, and for the first time in his life, slightly fearful.

"Shadow…" I began.

"Don't say it…" said Gex, then it was linked with "Because she's mine!"

"You mean…" asked Knuckles.

"ABSOLUTELY…"

"Oh my god…" said Tails

"Loves…"

"WILL YOU HURRY UP AND SAY THE LAST WORD ALREADY?" asked Sonic, tapping his foot.

"Rouge!" I finished.

Everybody in the vicinity fell over stupidly, except for Shadow, who merely said: "It's kind of true, you know," in his usual tone, and no longer blushing.

"SEE! TOLD YOU ALL! I HAVE CONQUERED! YEEESSSS!" I shouted, jumping up and down as if I were Charmy on a giant sugar high.

"Well, for now," Zach began, "with the threat gone,"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We should all disband!"

"Disband?"

"As in break apart the teams, well, except for the Chaotix, but something tells me they won't be the Chaotix for long."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Espio.

"A certain green gecko, according to Corey, wishes to join your ranks," said Crash, on full-out seriousness.

"And it's true!" said everybody's favorite gecko.

While the Chaotix and Gex were arguing, I decided for a temporary split-up of Team Saiyan. I needed the break from everybody's favorite marsupial and the once-evil-now good antics of Zach, who sometimes claims he owns the place. But of course, when I got angry, I owned all of them.

Team Sonic would disband, as did Team Rose. Team Dark was already disbanded, well, Omega had exploded due to a bug in his programming due to Zach saying "disband", leaving behind Shadow and Rouge alone with their personal thoughts.

I was already walking down the road leading home when I hear a "Wait a sec…" coming from behind me, sounding like a certain girl I had to perform CPR on.

_No… not her…_

I put on a fake grin, and turned to face none other than Amy Rose.

"Yes?" I ask, not knowing what she was doing, or what she was holding.

"Hold out your hand."

"Whatever," I said, closing my eyes.

I felt her hand touch mine, and a warm, yet new feeling surged through me, only to have something cold and something familiar touching it in its place. I open my eyes, to see a single gold ring in the palm of my hand.

"It's a Ring. One of those power rings you've seen along the way."

"Thanks." I said, turning to leave, when I realized something. That warm feeling… what the hell was that all about? The fake grin turned into a real grin. I turned around. I think she had noticed, because then she let out a barely audible squeal and ran up to me once again, this time throwing her arms around me in an embrace, which, considering how she did it to Sonic at one point, was soft.

_Dammit. You've never lo—wow her arms are soft and warm—DAMMIT! This doesn't make any-I think I'm in love… is this just a tiny reward or does she love me? That's a puzzling thought… too bad, I might never see her again._

That last part of the thought caused me to raise my arms and hug her back. I never thought I'd be doing this. I think she realized what she was doing, as did I. She broke her arms off me, as did I. I looked her in the face, and she glowed as pink as her own fur. It was then I realized I was blushing too. I stowed the Ring in my pocket, and turned to face her.

"It's best if we never speak of this." she said, breaking the silence.

"Agreed." I said, feeling myself go red.

"Well, see you whenever…"

"You too."

She left. I raised a thought that someone was watching.

"Oh… damn… it…" I said, realizing who it was. Cream the Rabbit had witnessed everything. I knew her secret. "If you don't tell, I won't tell you love Tails!"

"Agreed on." Cream said, turning to leave, her chao, Cheese letting out little clicks and the occasional "Chao!" every now and again.

I walked away, unknown of what coincidence was about to happen.

---------------------------

**Wow… I never thought I could write this much! Oh well. 'Till next time, R&R!**

**Preview: Hey everyone, randommaster's story counterpart here. Well we got back from Metal Madness battle, but when we were to relax, a giant note falls from the sky, and teams are reformed. The problem is, the teams are different from our previous encounter. What are the new team names? Find out on "Team Speed!" What? I'm paired up with Amy? Sweet!**


	2. Team Speed

**Note: R&R please. Please. Again, as always, I do not own Sonic, PPG, Crash, Gex, the fanfic "Team Chaos", DBZ, or any songs located at random times in the fic. Thanks for reading. Also, Shadowthahedgehog, your fanfic "Team Chaos" partly inspired me. Thank you, and if you read this, R&R. **

**----------------------------------**

**Sonic Heroes Mix-up: Episode 2: Team Speed**

I was as always, running. I was never getting bored, but I was going too fast for my own good. Still not as fast as Sonic, but close enough. I was always together with the team in full, but now, with the disbandment, I finally could decide to pursue my dreams… to run around the world in 80 days. Without caring who I ran into, mind that.

_Around the world in a daze, should be more like it. But with no evil threats, even from the dastardly Team Powerpuff (Which is BubblesSpeed, Blossom Fly, Buttercup Power), I can finally relax. Where better than the beach?_

I turned tail and ran off to the beach. After five minutes of running nonstop, I put on some shades, and fell asleep on the sand. I began to dream.

_**Dream Sequence**_

_"Oh… where the hell am I?" I said, rising up. I shook my head to clear it from its haze. My head scanned the beach area, and my eyes laid to rest on Amy in a swimsuit. _

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_

_I tried to maintain composure, trying my own eyes not to fall out from behind my shades, my heart beating faster than I could comprehend. I felt faint. Really faint, like I was about to just keel over and black out, within my dream. _

_My own tension didn't get any better. It only got worse, but I did something I should have done to relieve it a long time ago. I began to scoot closer to the hedgehog girl, and began to speak. _

_"Well, a certain someone is looking beautiful today, isn't she?" I said removing my shades, to reveal my golden eyes. _

_She only giggled and blushed as pink as her own fur, the sun setting over the horizon, setting the mood. We faced each other, lost in her jade eyes. I began to feel myself draw closer, and at the same time put arms around her, as though offering protection, reassurance, and love? _

_WHY AM I DREAMING THIS LOAD OF BULLCRAP?_

_I was getting even more noticeably nervous as she returned the hug. For a while we sat there, hugging away. We pulled apart, our lips only a breath away._

_Our lips drew closer and closer… until…_

_"Corey, wake up! Corey, you're asleep! WAKE UP!" said a voice. "THERE'S A PAPER ON YOUR HEAD!"_

_**End Dream Sequence**_

_I was so close!_

I yawned and shook myself awake. The beach came into focus. Soon a piece of paper fell from the top of my head, right onto my lap. There was writing on it. The writing looked as though if it were stamped on.

"Don't sit there, read it!" the voice said again.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" I questioned.

"Right behind you!" the voice stated.

I turned around to see none other than Sonic himself standing over me.

"Amy's also here. Believe it or not, we got the same note, so we wondered where everyone was. We wondered where anyone was. Reforming a team of any kind is no picnic. After a large-scale disaster like that of course." Sonic said, with Amy at his side, like always.

"I don't need to read it. Eggman's up to his tricks again." I stated clearly, ripping the note into pieces and throwing it into the wind.

"But how did you know?"

"Nothing escapes my mind. When I know a note that everyone on the hero side has got, it's a villain. It struck me that Eggman is behind this."

"That… was… perhaps… the… best… mind… read… I've ever heard before." Amy said, surprise showing in her eyes.

"Trust me all over this, but I don't do mind reads."

"It's possible that we could re-form the teams. But… somehow I think everyone but the three of us are… god I'm stupid!" Sonic said, realizing what this meant.

"You mean to tell me that the three of us have to work together? Whatever. I'm game." I said.

"Now for a team name."

"…Way to ruin the moment."

"Talk about serious thinking time." Amy said.

I began to doze off in deep thought. I was the speed member of Team Saiyan, Sonic was, unanimously the speed member of Team Sonic, and Amy was the speed member of Team Rose. It was then I realized it. An image of the three of us working together clicked in my mind. Now for a name that suits the three of us.

"Team Sonic?" Sonic suggested.

"That was the name your old team had. So 'Team Sonic, Team Saiyan, and Team Rose' all are out of the question." Amy said.

_She does have a point. Team Hedgehog wouldn't work either, as won't Team Power. Team… Power? Team Fly… BINGO!_

"THAT'S IT!" I blurted out.

"That's what?" Sonic asked.

"We were all the speed members of our respective teams, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Amy asked, disturbed at how I could bring that up.

"Our team name shall be pure and simple: 'Team Speed'. Yes, I am also the smartest of the team."

"Prove it!" the two said in unison.

"Say 'antidisestablishmentarianism' three times really fast."

"An-tee-dis-es-"

"And that seals it! Team Speed?"

"Team Speed!"

"Team Speed it is then!"

"Well then, we should be going. Hey, Sonic?"

"What?"

"Want a sandwich?"

"Sure."

"Close your eyes, and open your mouth."

He did as instructed. I scooped up a fistful of sand and shoved it into his mouth.

"YUCK!" Sonic immediately spit out the sand.

"Enjoy your sandwich?" I asked.

"NO!"

"You should be more careful. Ready to have a nice trip?"

"Yes!"

I stuck my foot out in front of him and he tripped.

"See you next fall!"

And with that, I ran off, the two of them following, to part one of the fantastic adventures and admittedly romance later on… if you can guess, that awaited us. I couldn't help but feel, something indeed wasn't right.

-

**Episode End**

**The ages are their originals.**

**R&R.**


	3. It Doesn't Matter

**I expect this to turn out pretty good, but I'd like some criticism, just an FYI. There. Now, back to the story. –Does Not Own "It Doesn't Matter"-**

**--------------------**

**Episode 3: It Doesn't Matter**

The new Team Speed, which consisted of Sonic, Amy, and I, walked on the shores of Seaside Hill, Sonic still needing to get me back for the two pranks I just pulled, but I wasn't stupid enough to fall for them. Running ahead, a song forced its way into our heads.

Me: **Well, I don't show off, don't criticize. I'm just livin' by my own feeling, I don't give in, don't compromise, 'cause I only have a steadfast heart of gold!**

We ran clear past a pillar, and I nearly got floored by a pillar that you would have to duck under.

Sonic: **I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough. But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word! Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason. I got my way, my own way… **

Sonic was beginning to catch up to me now, he was at my heels.

Chorus: **It doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight! Long as the voice inside me drives me to run and fight, it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right!**

We began to come up on Seaside Hill, yet that didn't stop us from singing away.

**Amy:Well, I won't look back, I don't need to. Time won't wait and I got so much to do! Where do I stop now, it's all a blur and so unclear!  
Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong**!

We needed to chorus again. I tripped, and muttered: "Dammit Sonic!" under my breath.

Chorus: **It doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight! Long as the voice inside me drives me to run and fight, it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right!**

"One more time!" I shouted.

Chorus: **It doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight! Long as the voice inside me drives me to run and fight, it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right!**"

As much as we didn't want it to, the song ended after that.

Coming up on Seaside Hill at last, we ran down a hill, but before I could reach the bottom, I tripped over a rock, sending me into a premature spindash the rest of the way, rolling straight on into a pillar.

"Ow… that… hurt…!" I said, shaking the stars away. I was dazed, but I kept on running.

After about 5 minutes of running, finally we came up on a very, very, very large platoon of Eggman's robots.

"I think we are dealing with scrap metal, times about ten thousand!" I shouted out, jumping into the center of the robots, and using a shockwave to make a clearing.

"Now what, genius? We're stuck in the middle of—" Sonic began, cut off by something extraordinary I could do.

"Ka…me…ha…me…ha!" I screamed, incurring the title of my technique, to send a large beam of blue energy, wiping out a lot of the robots. While everybody sat there stunned, even those who already knew I could pull such a remarkable feat.

"Hey, Sonic, Amy, you saw me pull that off before? By the way, there's still five hundred to go." I stated, pulling off a robot's head and crushing it.

Sonic just did homing attacks, blue streaks flying all over the place, while Amy just hit every robot she could hit with her hammer.

"Idiots… don't know when they need a Saiyan's help…" I muttered to myself, not realizing I had said it out loud. I reached for the Legendary Sword, Lumina's handle, just as they had realized what I had said.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?" Amy roared, pointing her hammer at me. I sweatdropped, and smacked myself for ever having that dream about her.

_Dammit. Why did I even dream about her like that? OH NO DAMMIT! I'm slowly falling head over heels for her. DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN! I've grown accustomed to her face. DAMN IT ALL!_

"Eh… nothing." I said, whistling as though nothing was wrong as I viciously ripped off a robot's arm and whacked it to death with it. "La…la… le…lo…lu…li…"

"I could've sworn you said something…"

"I SAID NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL THAT WOULD HURT YOUR FEELINGS, b—" I said, stopping myself when I was on the last word. (A/N: Just so you know, my story self-insert was about to say beautiful.)

_DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! I'm starting to have feelings for her! But how, when, why? Why dammit? Why? WHY? WHY?_

"What was that last word you were about to say?" Sonic asked, as he spindashed through two robots.

"Oh… no… uh… I said, nothing… nothing at all, I was just mumbling to myself…" I said, fighting as hard as I could not to blush, but was losing, not too bad as a white-pink shade of pink crept its way onto my face.

"Oh really now? Then why are you blushing?"

"Hey, I'm… angry… at these… robots!" I said, trying to make it so with slashing wildly with the sword, killing almost the rest.

"Yeah… right…" said Sonic, killing one of the last few. There were five left.

I slashed two more, Amy hit one more, Sonic spindashed the last two.

"Memo to self—never scratch Sonic's back." I mumbled.

"Wait, who are those jerks at the top of that square arena?" Sonic asked pointing to three figures at the top of a square pedestal-type arena.

"One way to find out."

With that, we jumped up, or in my case floated up, to receive a true surprise…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCLLLLLLLLLLLLLIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Anyway, R&R, Now. Also, Time for a Preview!**

**Preview: Hey everyone, randommaster's story counterpart here! Well we get up there, only to see a team with Tails, Cream, and Crash on it! It gets from bad to worse when Crash brings up CPR, and I can only stand there and take insult. But wait, what the hell is this? A secret crush? All these questions and more answered on the next Sonic Heroes Mixup: Team "Fly". **


	4. Team Fly, Losing to Love

**What happens now, I don't know, but I can't be wrong. Here are the romances in this fic… other than what's mentioned in the summary.**

**Shadow X Rouge…**

**Tails X Cream**

**----------**

**Episode 4: Team Fly/Losing to Love**

When we got up to the top of the stone pedestal-arena type thing, we received a horrific surprise… Tails, Cream, and Crash were at the top of it, looking down on us. If that wasn't bad enough, they heard every little thing that all of us had said down there while fighting the robots.

"Not bad for someone who had to perform CPR on…" Crash began, cut off by "FREAK OFF CRASH!" from me. The little CPR incident was a touchy subject for me still, even after a week.

_**Flashback**_

**"Well, if it isn't the legendary Team Saiyan," says a voice from behind us as we turned to leave the power plant. I sweatdropped, and asked Zach: "Just how did they know we were Saiyans?"**

**"Because you let your tail hang out and not wrap it around your waist like I do." Zach said, miffed at how I could be borderline stupid.**

**"Oh yeah, that." I said.**

**We whirled around, only to see Team Rose occupying the other end. (A/N: Pretend that there's a pool of water nearby.) **

**"Now what?" I asked.**

**"We fight." Zach replied.**

**"You do realize…" I was cut off by Amy almost hitting me with her hammer.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME WITH THAT THING?" I yelled out.**

**"Exactly. How did you know?" she asked, taking another ferocious swipe with the hammer missing me by a mere inch.**

**"I think you don't know who you're messing with! I think it's only fair to warn you: I don't hit girls, unless they hit me first."**

**"I didn't hit you… yet…" with that, she took another swing, and hit me on the foot.**

**"OW!" I yelled, nearly throwing my shoe off in the process of doing so. "Hey, you hit me! I'm not going to hold back!" **

**"Whatever…" she said.**

**I began to form a portion of energy in my hand, swirling it into a lightning bolt. I aimed it.**

**"I will now conduct an experimental technique: SHINING SURGE FLASH!" I yelled, throwing the bolt in a shower of lightning, sending her flying into the void of water below. "Dammit! I overdid it again!" I shouted, diving into the water after Amy, leaving two very confused teammates – and two very confused rivals, behind.**

**The water was cold, but seeing Amy sink just made me activate a new surge of adrenaline, and swam after her. A hundred thoughts surged through my mind, possibly sparking if not igniting "The Relationship", even if it is denied.**

_**Why the hell am I doing this?**_

**I got her by the wrist, and felt myself fading away in terms of oxygen, so I beat it for the surface, arms and legs pumping.**

**I broke the surface. I placed her gently on the dry ground of the power plant. I stood up soaked.**

**"Okay, who else here knows CPR here besides me?" I asked, adrenaline fading. An awkward silence followed for about a second. I realized something.**

**"OH SHIT!" I shouted. And so the CPR session began…**

_**End Flashback**_

"You should've seen the look on your face…" Crash said.

"I TOLD YOU TO FREAKING SHUT UP ABOUT IT ALREADY! WHAT'S PAST IS PAST!" I bellowed.

"Whatever…"

"You idiot – at least I learned the damn thing… OH MY GOD WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" I said, suddenly peeking over Crash's shoulder to see that Tails and Cream were…kissing!

"How cute…" Crash mumbled.

"New subject…" I mumbled. I realized that they were not platonic but in love. I yawned out of boredom, and decided to change the subject.

"So, what team name did you guys get?" I asked Crash, changing the subject. I did not want to fight these guys at all. Period. End of discussion.

"Well, we were about to go for 'Team Assorted Animals' but then we realized it sounded really gay…" Crash said.

"So what did you get?"

"We picked something we were good at, from our old teams, since we were the Fly members from our old teams, so we went for 'Team Fly'."

"Same case for us three, except we were the speed members of our old teams, so we got 'Team Speed'. Simple." I then gazed over at Tails and Cream, who now had their eyes open. When they realized what they were doing I guess, they both hit light red in blushing.

"Realized it too late? Too bad, I would have dearly loved to catch a Creails scene…" I said, nearly falling over laughing. Crash looked as though if he were going to faint laughing, and Sonic and Amy just stood there.

"What the hell is Creails?" Amy asked, slightly disturbed.

"A fanword for Cream and Tails."

And with that, everyone EXCEPT for the two newly created lovebirds fell over laughing.

Fire in their eyes, which I noticed, they began to try to mutilate us all.

"Crash run!" I said, Crash running.

"As for us, 'Team Speed' I have to say one thing and one thing only: CHEESE IT!" I said, already running.

"Hey wait for us!" Sonic said, him and Amy running at top speeds after me.

We ran for a good quarter mile before we stopped.

"Now that was close!" I said, looking at Crash getting furiously beaten by his teammates.

"This is for laughing at the kiss…" Tails said, slugging Crash in the eye, and I winced, as though Tails had just hit me.

"Ow…" I said.

"And this is for laughing at Mr. Corey's jokes!" Cream shouted, but half politely. She hit Crash in the stomach.

"I feel your pain Crash…" I mumbled.

"Maybe we hit him too hard…" I heard Tails say.

"Tell me about it." I muttered to myself. I sat down, because it was getting late. I began to have weird thoughts when the sunset came along, sending glistening golden sparkles across the ocean.

_Sunset… Vista… vista… sunset… I think that's where a Chaos Emerald is…_

As I was thinking, a Chaos Emerald was miraculously at my heels, so I picked it up. It was the yellow one, nothing special here. I stuffed it into a different pocket than the power ring. Sonic was out running, but I didn't know where Amy was. I soon found out when she sat next to me though.

"The sunset… it's beautiful…" Amy said, resting her head on my shoulder. A single thought ran through my head as she did this.

_Is she falling head over heels for me?_

"Not as beautiful as you though…" I said nearly aloud. She had heard me though.

_Making a move is in the question, I guess._

"Do you really mean that?"

"I mean it with my heart, Amy…" I said. She had blushed, and I could tell. Jade eyes stared into my own, and she hugged me again, tighter than after the Metal Madness fight.

I brought my arms up in retaliation, and found myself hugging her back. It was no longer just a random thank-you platonic hug, but this time, warmth and gentle, as though a celestial force had wiped out everything except her, me, and the sunset scene with a single swipe of his hand.

Now was the time to admit my feelings. Better then than never.

"Amy, there's something I have to tell—" I said, but she cut me off. I sat there gob-smacked, but still hugging her.

"I already know. If you were half the pure good you are now, you would have not sacrificed some of your pride and left me to suffocate. For that, I drew that you at least liked me, if not loved me. To tell you the truth, I was miffed at what you did to me at first, but after I found out you saved my life, I began to have a crush on you. Corey, I…" Amy replied to my half-finished statement. She was having trouble finding the right words, but I knew what was coming, but let her finish her statement: "I love you, too."

"And that, is something I already knew too." I said. The sunset disappeared, and after a few moments, she fell asleep. I put an arm around her, and fell asleep, still standing up.

-----------------------

**Wow, but this isn't the end! I'm planning to have the Black Arms come back. So R&R, Now, Please?**


	5. The Sunset Vista

**ShadowthaHedgehog: You're welcome. I guess I can write something good when I set my mind to it.**

**And now, to focus on finishing this!**

**------**

**Episode 5: The Sunset Vista**

_**Dream Sequence**_

_I woke with no idea what was happening. Amy was still on my shoulder, already awake, and staring into my eyes. We hugged again, and this time, I was rubbing her back while doing so. _

_"Amy, you look radiant in the morning." I said, whispering into her ear._

_Understandable now, huh Corey?_

_Our lips drew together, and just when our lips were about to touch—"WAKE UP YOU TWO!" yelled a voice._

_**End Dream Sequence**_

_DAMMIT SONIC, I was so close again!_

I suddenly woke up, my eyes snapping open, and I fell over on my side. Sonic was standing over me, grinning as though he knew something the two of us were stumped on.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, unsure of what the answer was.

"You and her… together…" Sonic said, fighting not to laugh.

"You shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Later, for now, a second Chaos Emerald is at a place I've been to before. Thank God. I can use Chaos Control to warp us there."

"You can't use Chaos Control, you don't even have a--" I cut Amy off midsentence by pulling out the yellow Chaos Emerald.

"I found it at my feet." I said.

"Now, then, warp away." Amy said. The two drew closer to me, and Amy held on to me for whatever reason.

"Chaos Control!" I yelled, driving the three of us away. In a brilliant green flash of light, we appeared in a place that I and Crash had explored while trying to save his girlfriend, Tawna Bandicoot. She later dumped him, the bastard.

"Welcome, the two of you, to the Sunset—WHOA!" I exclaimed, just as a giant rock whizzed past the three of us.

"Who threw that?" questioned Sonic, eyes darting around.

"I think I know… SHOW YOURSELF KOALA KONG!"

"You got me." said a burly voice. After mere seconds, a second, heavier rock whizzed right past us, breaking apart into a pile of debris within seconds of hitting a random pillar.

"Corey, after nine years… nine long years of rehab, we meet again at last. This time, I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Koala shouted, making a dramatic entrance across from us.

"Then you'll crush us all." I said, getting into a battle stance. I remembered how I and Crash had beaten him last time I saw him. I motioned for the other two to get into a huddle.

"Listen, when he throws a rock, you need to hit it back at him. He's stronger than the last time I had to beat him, but I didn't have two friends to help me last time. Eight deflect-backs should knock his lights out."

As soon as I finished my statement, a rock flew at me. I punched it back, with great effort. As I predicted, the rock had stunned him momentarily. He had pumped back up. No sooner than he was finished did he throw more rocks. One headed for Sonic, and he somehow used a homing attack to reflect the rock at him. It stunned him for a moment longer than the last time, though.

As a rock headed for Amy, it was clear she was unable to make it. And as fate would have it, she got hit by the rock, a small crack appearing on the rock. I kicked it back in his face.

_Three down… and five to go. I need to tend to Amy._

"Sonic, listen. I need you to do this alone. Just make sure we don't get hit by rocks." I said, anger hinted in my tone as I ran to Amy's side. I crouched by her, and discovered a small nosebleed.

_Koala Kong, if you killed her or put her into a coma… I'll… beat your ass to death._

A sign of life, she put her hands up to touch my face. I grabbed one of her hands, not roughly.

"I'm here." I said, unsure of what to do. "Are you okay?" I asked tentatively.

"I guess so." she replied. Just then, a rock hit me in the back, and I heard Sonic yell "Sorry wrong way!" I fell on top of Amy, and our lips touched. I felt myself grow hot in the face and saw her turn light red from a blush of her own.

_Note to Self: Do not count that as first kiss, because it wasn't a kiss at all._

I got back up, and discovered that Sonic had hit him twice while I was seeing if Amy was alright. A rock headed for Amy, but this time, she pulled out her hammer and hit the rock. It smacked Kong dead-on in the face. He got miffed, and began to throw more rocks, faster. I discovered only one way to do this.

In a battle cry, my hair stood up and turned a slight golden-yellow, eyebrows and aura matching, and my irises changed from a golden to an emerald-green. I began to move faster than I could normally, and hit two rocks back at Kong. One hit him in the face and the other hit him in the crotch.

"That absolutely had to hurt." I said, grinning as he fell over unconscious. I then turned to face Amy and Sonic, who had their mouths hanging open with a what-happened-to-you look.

"I DID THIS WITH METAL MADNESS, EXCEPT THE ONE I USED WAS SUPER SAIYAN 2, WHILE THIS ONE IS THE REGULAR SUPER SAIYAN 1!" I yelled, miffed at how they could be so stupid to forget something like that.

"Oh yeah…" Sonic said.

"Now then, before I was so rudely interrupted…"—I shot a death-glare at the unconscious Koala Kong—"welcome to the Sunset Vista!"

Amy ran up to me, and then cried into my chest. Although I could barely hear her, she said "I felt so weak… thanks for saving me." I inaudibly answered: "You're welcome."

"By the way, there's a really good view of the sunset from a vantage point. My favorite point, mind you." I then tripped over something that felt like a gem. "Dammit!" I muttered, brushing off the dirt, and saw that it was the second emerald, the gray one.

"That's two for us!" I declared. "And now, off to the vantage point!" I said, running away as they followed. We soon had to climb up a ladder, which led to the vantage point, where I and Crash had stood in that exact same position, nine years ago to this very day, looking upon the sunset, and the third of three islands we traversed.

--

**The flashbacks and yet another love scene occur in the next episode.**

**I would like for you to R&R, Mr. Bush.**

"**Mr. Bush" refers to you, the viewers!**


	6. Recollections

**And another one bites the dust… not really. I am full of ideas –winces at sound in the background- as long as I have—WILL SOMEONE SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF?—COMPLETE CONCENTRATION!**

**And now, back to the Action/Adventure/Romance at hand!**

**---------**

**Episode 6: Recollections**

We had just gotten to the top. It was still three hours to sunset, and I was BORED to death. I was asleep against a rock. I didn't dream anything at all. I snapped open my eyes to something brushing against me. Something soft and warm.

"Amy…" I mumbled upon seeing her leaning against my side. I felt myself get that warm feeling again, and the two Chaos Emeralds in my pocket seemed to react to the positive atmosphere. The emeralds glowed as if it was dark, yet it was three in the afternoon. I then noticed she was blushing, looking slightly down toward the ground, yet still up to meet my eyes. Her face was flushed with a dark pink color. My face began to flush as well, yet I still couldn't look down. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my skull.

"Dammit, not now… not now dammit…" I half-heartedly shouted, emphasizing with a hand clutching my temple.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, concern showing in her voice.

"Flashbacks… Amy… I can remember this place… dammit, why did it have to be now?" I went into a series of flashbacks, which, for now, totaled three.

**Flashback One**

**I and Crash were washed aboard N. Sanity Island; ears full of water, our memory seemed dashed. Even I couldn't remember what happened, until I remembered the last words Cortex spoke before the ocean took us off.**

**_"Prepare the female bandicoot…"_**

**The same four words played over and over in my mind, trying to grasp the situation. Two islands away from the Evolvo-Ray, and the Cortex Vortex, things seemed safe. My mind snapped back into focus.**

**_Oh my god! Tawna is in danger!_**

**"Shit, dammit, bastard of a scientist Cortex… separating a couple like that." I said, and then turned to Crash who was still unconscious. I began to stomp on his stomach, proclaiming: "Dammit, Crash! Your girlfriend is in danger! WAKE THE FREAK UP!"**

**Crash's eyes snapped open. He stared at me confusedly, and I said: "DAMMIT! Your girlfriend is in danger!" **

**Crash's eyes now showed a new look of determination, and he ran off into the distance. I followed, shouting, "Hey wait for me!"**

**Flashback Two**

**I had just gotten upstream, and there was a hut on the riverbank!**

**"Hey, Crash, let's hide in there! The natives will never find us here!" Within seconds, we were safely hidden. At least, that's what I thought, until a loud snore echoed through the confines of the hut. I craned around just in time to see the tribe leader awaken.**

**"DAMMIT!" I shouted, he awoke, and took a swing at us. I dodged, but Crash didn't. He was hit by the tip of the staff on the foot. I got really angry, and my feet glowed with a green energy. As the mighty leader, Papu Papu took a swing; I jumped up and kicked him in the temple, instantly knocking him out. He hit the floor of the hut with a sickening, loud thud that shook the house all over.**

**Crash stared at me with anime-styled eyes that were a cheesy rip-off of any anime. **

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Your foot… it was filled with ki energy. You are not of this planet… you're a Saiyan…" Crash said, in an incredibly high-pitched voice.**

**"Saiyan? What's that?" I asked. Crash stared at me.**

**"I DON'T KNOW!" Crash screeched.**

**Flashback Three**

** I could only watch as another plank slipped off of the already almost broken bridge. We were surrounded by a thick white fog.**

**"Road to Nowhere… Cortex sure knows where to set up a camp for his minions… the bastard." I said.**

**"Yeah, he sure does."**

**"Focus, dammit!"**

**"Oh yeah!"**

**"Quiet, dammit!"**

**"Right… no sounds."**

**As we went down, we saw the portal that would take us out of there. Separating us was an endless void of fog in between our platform, and the portal platform.**

**"Crash?"**

**"Yeah…"**

**"Grab hold of my feet. I'm going to see if I can use my tail to glide us over there…" I spun my Saiyan tail like a propeller and then glided across the landscape, landing perfectly on the portal, and sending us back into reality, where nothing was insane.**

**End Flashbacks**

"I feel better now…" I said, still clutching my temple. I noticed that it was 15 minutes to sunset. I went up against a rock, and Amy hugged me again, this time from behind. "Whoa!" I shouted as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I spun around to stare into her jade eyes that maintained their luster throughout my episode. Another sharp pain, this time the main flashback, clutched my temple.

_**True Flashback of Chapter**_

**We had arrived on this very spot. From the top we saw the sunset and the third island. I noticed Crash was crying.**

**"Crash, why are you crying?" I asked. Even as a four-year old, I was perplexed by the mysteries of life to a certain degree.**

**"I don't think I'm strong enough to save (sob, sob, sniffle) her!" he replied, drying his eyes with his hands, yet he couldn't stop his tears from hitting the ground. He fell to eye level, and his eyes, once filled with determination and purity, now were bloodshot and impure. **

**"Listen to me, Crash. When I was captured by Cortex, I thought I would be turned into a monkey, because of this," I showed him my tail, "but I had the escape planned. I knew that the Vortex would reject you, and using what I could, I escaped, crashing out the window with you. I may always make mistakes, and I may not always agree with everyone, but hear me out: I believe in you. I believe in myself. I need to."**

**_When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishing  
I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted, ahh  
When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning  
I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him…_**

**"That's all you need to do… you need to…" I said, pausing, to see if I could find the words to outline the situation.**

_**But that's not something I can do so easily  
This is not simply my way, my own style  
Gotta get a hold of my life**_

**"Simply go on, with a full head of steam, there's no time to look back."**

**_I've got to fly higher  
I wanna fly high  
So I can reach the highest of all the heavens  
Somebody will be waiting for me…_**

**"Of all people, you, as a six-year old should know that. Even with the Evolvo-Ray's modifications to you…"**

**_When all alone in my sleep, I just go about dreaming  
I see myself there, having the same adventure_**

If I just follow you, I will never see the light  
Now's the time to find my way through this life  
Trying so hard to be strong…

**"…with your ability to spin into a mini-tornado and propel yourself three feet into the air…"**

_**I gotta keep going  
Everything is a brand new challenge for me  
...and I will believe**_

**"This is all a new adventure and challenge for me… but with the power of these gems, we can change the future, save your girlfriend, and…"**

_**Believe in myself  
This is the only way for me**_

**"…Save the world! We may only have 16 gems, one of them being a green one, but with the other 10…"**

_**And there are things that only I can do  
Many friends help me out  
In return I help them  
Certain things I can do  
No one's alone!**_

**"You can attain a Super form! I know it seems far-fetched, but with the seven different colors of gems, anything's possible! I could attain one too, and…"**

**_I wanna fly high so I can reach the highest of all of the heavens  
Somebody will be waiting for me so I have got to fly higher  
Gotta' keep goin', everything is a brand new challenge for me  
I will believe in myself, this is the only start for me…_**

**"If I've learned one thing from this experience, it would be this: If you believe in yourself, anything's possible!" I finished, and Crash stopped crying and walked toward me.**

_**I wanna fly high**_

**"Corey, kid, you've got attitude…" Crash began, and then he paused for a second.**

_**So I can reach the highest of all the heavens**_

**"You're going to make a girl very happy, and you're also going to be a great hero someday…"**

**_Somebody will be waiting for me…_**

**"So I want you to have these!" Crash threw a pair of green gloves identical to his. "They allow you to pull a Chaos Control without the need of a gem or a Chaos Emerald, which I've only heard rumors about. All you do is say the two magic words, and you'll be teleported to anywhere of your choosing!" I put them on, and I felt their power surge through me.**

_**Until then, I've got to fly higher!**_

**"Thanks, Corey. You're a true friend. And now, to save Tawna from utter destruction!" Crash said, speeding off, as I went after him, to the caverns where a certain minion lied in wait.**

_**End Main Flashback**_

"This time I'm okay!" I said, looking at the sunset. "And all of that in the flashbacks are true!"

"So both of the things he said were true." Amy said, and for what seemed like an eternity I saw only her jade eyes staring into my own. Our lips drew closer and closer…

_I seriously hope this is not a dream…_

Then, what I had been waiting for had happened. Our lips pressed gently against each other, before we kissed. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist, and for a fleeting minute, we stayed like that, kissing deeply and passionately, and finally we had to break for air. Finally, we broke apart, and we fell asleep against a rock, but I was lying awake, as we held hands one of top of the other (A/N: I'm talking about the hands.). My mind raced as I realized what had just transpired.

_My first kiss, and she is a great kisser after all… I'm going to enjoy spending time with her… but what if we…_

_Stop. Think positive. _

I finally fell asleep, both of us against leaning against each other, in the position against the stone.

--------------------------------

**Wow, even longer than the first one. Talk about a load of fluffiness, at the end. The flashbacks were during the first Crash Bandicoot game, where my self-insert was four and Crash was six. Now then, after all of this has been said and done, R&R. I worked hard on this, and had to seriously brainstorm. Don't shoot me, just R&R by clicking on the purple button. **

**PLEASE? PLEASE? I BEG YOU! SHOW MERCY AND CLICK ON IT! **


	7. The Earth Scroll, the last of them

**Now, to tell you something, Devil Doom will be the last battle in the story, with the Wizard of Darkness, Dark Lumina at a close second. I do not own anything in relation to Brave Fencer Musashi, the game. This is just a placeholder chapter, but I'm going to make sure it's going to be one thousand or more words long. Now, R&R.**

**-------**

**Chapter 7: The Earth Scroll**

I woke the next morning to see nothing but two jade orbs staring into my own, and our noses were touching. I immediately stood up, blushing. The emeralds were still dimly glowing in my pocket, in turn, causing the pocket to glow even more dimly.

"What happened last night…" I said, my eyes darting all around the vantage point to see if I could find Sonic, "is what Sonic does not need to know!"

"That would be most likely agreed." Amy replied, blushing fiercely, refusing to look at me, and continued to look only at her feet.

I could only imagine what happened next. The sword on my back, also known as Lumina, the Sword of Luminescence, began to pulse slightly.

"Your sword… it just started pulsing slightly… what does that mean?" Sonic's voice asked, as the blue blur himself skidded to an abrupt halt.

"It means that the sword, Lumina, is picking up one of the Five Scrolls. Possibly the Earth Scroll, by the looks of it."

"Lumina? Earth Scroll? The Five Scrolls? Please explain this, I think we both definitely deserve some answers."

"I've had this sword for a while now, and I just debunked the legend behind the sword myself…"

"Well?"

"The legend went something like this." I said, taking a deep breath, before continuing. Today was going to be a long day…

"_Over 200 years ago, Allucaneet Kingdom was under attack from its eternal rival the Thristquencher Empire… so the King and Queen, who were on vacation, had to have the princess perform the fabled 'Hero Summon'. Out came a brave fencer, no older than a young adult from the looks of him. Anyway, after freeing the Sword of Luminescence, Lumina, the sword I have, he went and sealed the Wizard of Darkness using the sword. After that, the Wizard's power was divided into five scrolls, Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Sky. If Lumina absorbs the five of them, the sword and the wielder will attain great powers. I have the Water, Fire, Wind, and Sky Scrolls!"_ I explained, in a small summary.

"So with these 'Five Scrolls' we can crush evil?" Sonic asked, eyes wide from the revealed truth.

"In a sense, yes!" I was irritated.

"It must be this way!" Sonic yelled out, pointing in a direction. There appeared to be a shrine in the shape of an elephant skeleton.

"It appears so… let's go there!" I said, running in the direction.

"Wait!" Amy shouted, running after me, as Sonic watched from afar. I was assuming he wanted to sit this out, but I didn't know he was secretly and discreetly following us.

We came up on the shrine soon enough. There was a large, black pillar-like flat thing standing in the arms of the shrine, with a smaller, bronze-brown colored scroll in the middle, with a sign that looked like a sail on a sailboat, and a small ball in the top-center of it all, with the aforementioned seal inscribed on it.

"This is one of the scrolls?" I asked no one but myself. "Disappointing. I was hoping for a piece of paper and all you had to do was read it. If it is, just how to we open it? What are we supposed to do…? Dammit, why did I forget what it looked like and how you're supposed to open it! Now I remember… It looks like this… now how the hell do I open this thing!"

I began to punch it. Nothing happened except for a loud bang. I kicked it, and all I did was hurt myself on it.

I then had an idea. I took a swing at the scroll with Lumina. The thing began to glow a greenish-yellow hue and burned brightly with the color. The black thing exploded, and the glow got brighter.

Once that little light show was over, all that was left on it were the bronze-brown scroll, and the ball. The scroll faded, and all that was left was the ball.

I then walked up and collected the ball. For a fleeting second nothing happened.

"Is that all that was supposed to hap--" Amy was stopped midsentence by something else in the environment.

There was an exploding sound, and I looked at the sword. It was floating out of its sheath, in the air. Green-yellow streaks floated into the sword, and a white light began to form on the tip of the sword. The streaks flowed in, and then finally, the white light exploded with a loud bang.

Then, all that was left was a seal floating into the sword, along with green-yellow streaks of lightning. After the light show ended, the sword floated gently back into the sheath. I heard a giant, disembodied voice in my head.

"EARTH…SCROLL…HAS…BEEN…ABSORBED…" the voice said, in a nasty voice that only I heard.

_Who's there? Is it you, Lumina? You're talking!_

**I… AM… NOT… TALKING… TELEPATHIC… COMMUNICATION…**

_This is weird._

**DESTROY… THE… LAST… CREST… GUARDIAN…**

_What's a Crest Guardian? I've fought a giant geek, an ice dragon, a gigantic queen ant, and a tower that shoots electrical beams._

**HE…IS…GUARDING…A…CREST… YOU BLOCKHEAD…**

_It doesn't know, I'll just have to find out myself._

"The scroll's been absorbed, but now we must do battle with the Earth Guardian." I told Amy, unbeknownst of our surprise visitor.

"A crest guardian?" Amy asked, all the while running toward me, with a semi-frightened look on her face at what had just transpired.

"I think there are the Five Crests. I looked it up, and all it said was: 'A path can be unlocked when a Crest unites with its corresponding Scroll…'"

"A Crest Guardian guards a Crest then. That was creepy…" she said, nearly aloud as she threw her arms around me. I returned the hug.

"We'd better prepare. If I know only one thing, the core is what the Crest is."

"Alright. Let's head back."

We got back to the campsite, just in time for a camp to be set up, even tents were made. I and Amy had to share a tent, which was fine by me, of course. Sonic always stayed out late, so he had the other tent.

I sat in the tent, and thought about the battle that awaited us. I had gotten four cores already, but I couldn't wait to get the completed sword. For now, I had an hour to prepare, so I just sat there, Amy by my side after 10 minutes. She had just kissed me on the cheek, just a peck, and I went hot in the face by just the impact. I thought all the while as she leaned against me.

_That's who I'm fighting for, her and the world!_

--------------

**I know it was short, just bear with me and R&R!**


	8. Enter Skullopion

**This is one of those short-battle chapters, an interesting battle featuring the anime Naruto's "Byakugan," if you don't know what that is, then you either don't care or YOU DON'T WATCH THE SHOW OR PLAY THE GAMES. It's Team Neutral after this fight, but I fight alone, because they knocked out the other two.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Episode 8: Enter Skullopion **

It was time to liberate the Earth Crest, and complete Lumina. I had already defeated the Relic Keeper, the Water Guardian, the Fire Guardian, the Frost Dragon, the Wind Guardian, Queen Ant, and the Sky Guardian, Tower of Death. It was finally time, so I gathered up Sonic and Amy, and headed off to the shrine again. When we got there, questions in the other two arose.

"Just how are we supposed to defeat him?" Amy asked, skidding to a halt in front of the shrine.

"If this one is anything like the other Guardians, we have to smash its core with my sword. That always worked, except for the Tower of Death, where I had to hit the blue, opened eyes." I answered, nearly running full on into the shrine.

"We don't even know what it looks like, let alone what its capabilities are!" Sonic said, nearly crashing into me, as he put on the parking brake.

There were two crashing noises, and then a large, looming animal, which looked exactly like the shrine, loomed into view. The core was in it's jaw.

"Looks like we need to stun it in order to expose the core," I said, as it crashed in front of the team.

I grabbed a rock, and using all my strength, picked it up, and chucked it at the monster, just as it was about to hit Amy with a mouth spray. The rock busted against it, and it reared up, in pain. I then began to bombard it with energy blasts, until it was stunned, mouth agape.

"Lumina Strike: MIGHTY STRIKE!" I shouted, swinging the sword against the core, which was hit, and a shockwave pulsed out from the point of impact. As though the environment were reacting to the battle, a song began to play.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! I'm unbeatable!**_

_**Walking down this endless highway, with nothing but my friends beside me…**_

I cut loose with a Kamehameha, and blasted its tail off, causing it to howl in pain.

_**Never give in, will never rest, Advanced battle is the ultimate test! From the Earth and the sea and sky, they can never win, but they sure can try!**_

Sonic used a spindash, and hit it on the head, causing it to rear back and expose its core again. I ran up, and hit the core again, causing it to charge into me, but I recovered.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! I'm unbeatable! It starts now: Advanced battle! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! I'm undefeatable!**_

I hit it with ten ki blasts, causing it to crack. Amy hit it in the exact same spot with the hammer, causing it to charge, which she rode right into Sonic's spindash. It was ready to push up daisies.

**_From the stars and the ancient past, they've come to play, but they'll never last! _**

I charged at it, a battle cry escaping my throat, as the blade made one final contact with the core.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! I'm unbeatable! It starts now: Advanced battle! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! I'm undefeatable!**_

The Earth Guardian, known as Skullopion, began to shake, as white lines issued from beneath the core. After so much, it exploded!

_**Oh, oh, oh! Advanced battle: I'm unbeatable!**_

All that was left of the Crest Guardian was the core. I picked it up, and the core went into the core.

"Yes! The Earth Crest has been liberated!" I shouted, pumping my fists in triumph.

The team retreated to the campsite. I and Amy sat in the tent… together as always, bond stronger than ever. I was ready for anything, and soon drifted off into sleep, as she leaned on my shoulder, our heads touching.

Finally, I began to think.

_After this is over, I think she and I would stay together, I guess, it'd be only the right thing if we truly love each other… I'm sure most everybody except for Zach would understand, because he has almost no emotion._

_**Flashback**_

**"You and your stupid emotions!" Zach shouted, hitting me over the back of the head with his fist as I surfaced with Amy.**

_**End Flashback**_

My eyes opened, and I reached up with a hand to stroke her quills, as she purred into my ear all the while. Just then, a random paper airplane, as though there was any paper around, drifted slowly into the tent.

"It's a note. It reads: 'Come to the eastern portion of Sunset Vista, for a race that will test just how fast you are.'" I read off the note, and shrugged. "Who in their freaked up mind would want to race us in the first place? Other than a team with Shadow or Zach on it… wait… dammit!"

"What's wrong?" She asked, staring into my eyes with worry clearly showing.

"Looks like Team Neutral, if they are called so, wishes to race us tomorrow," I said, and as though fate were against me, the blue blur himself raced into the tent.

"So the team with your cousin and Faker on it wishes to race us?" Sonic said, referring to Shadow as Faker.

"To tell you the truth, I can't see why. Unless Zach plans to use Byakugan on us…"

"Byakugan…? What's that?" the two asked, and I came up with an explanation.

"This is my guess, but using his own energy, he can stop anyone's energy flow, causing the unfortunate opponent to usually stop dead in his tracks." I explained, unsure if my explanation was truly correct or not, but it seemed probable. I had witnessed it in action, but I never asked him about what it does.

Later, that night, a scarlet-colored moon rose, and I just sat on the edge. Soon Amy came by, and suddenly, a poem forced into my head, as we kissed, again.

_Bathed in the light of a crimson moon, _

_Listening to an inaudible tune,_

_As we spend the night under the stars,_

_There are no ultimate black bars…_

_We spend the night kissing under the crimson moon,_

_Wrapped in the reddish light,_

_We aren't really fools,_

_We have no reason to have plight._

_It really doesn't matter what we do now,_

_We don't need to have a cow,_

_As long as the voice inside drives us through,_

_We prove that we are not fools!_

I knew I couldn't bring myself to recite it to Amy, because I was shy like that and all. I could only imagine it: I attempt to recite, it comes out miserable, and I go as red as the moon as it currently was. The only other thing on my mind, before we broke apart, staring into each other's eyes, before she just lay her head on my chest, and I fell asleep, hugging her in the process.

---------------------------------------------------

**I know the poem sucked eggs, but at least I could write something that seemed fluffy enough. R&R, now, please.**


	9. Racing Against Team Neutral

**Yeah, #9 up! –Dances- This is about a race between Team Speed and Team Neutral. I'll keep you guessing, or at least try to, but it's hard for me not to. This race might not last long. Guess more filler is in order…**

**-----------------**

**Episode 9: Racing Against Team Neutral**

I was whistling as I walked around the campsite, looking for something to pass the time for a while. I couldn't find anything, so I rounded up the team and the three of us ran to the eastern side of the Sunset Vista. I could only think about the events that transpired last night, and the emeralds that we might get in the future. I could not think about evils that awaited us. I just stared off into space, at nothing in particular.

_Why do I get the feeling that Eggman's not behind this? Maybe… the Black Arms…?_

"Hey, I think Eggman might not be behind this after all." I stated, from the thought I just had. I couldn't tell them the last part of the thought, because they would regard me as an idiot, telling me that Shadow blew up the Black Comet, along with Devil Doom and the Black Arms. I knew all that, but somehow… even among destroyed comets, comes asteroids.

"You may be right… I haven't seen any "Egg" titled machines at all since this started." Amy replied, although she realized she was talking to the back of my head.

_Maybe I should turn to face them…_

I whipped around and saw three figures staring down on us.

"If it isn't the Team Speed I've been hearing so much about." Zach said, jumping down, his pale blue eyes focusing only on me.

"What do you want Zach? Still trying to prove who the true 'Ultimate Saiyan'…is?" I asked, knowing that ever since the day he tried to destroy the Earth, both of us becoming heroes in the process, him because of his defeat, me because I was the one who stopped him, he was always trying to beat me and he had the edge with his Byakugan.

"I don't need proof. Nothing escapes the Byakugan eye. I can see your weaknesses, and exploit them. That time you beat me was a stroke of pure luck."

"I'm sorry; Pinocchio, but I always will be the Ultimate Saiyan, nice try though." I said, weakness not showing.

"That's why I invited your team to a race. We race from here…"—he motioned to the floor we stood on—"…to there, at that pillar." Zach said, motioning off to a pillar that was on a fair distance to run from here.

"Challenge accepted." I said, bending my knees slightly to juice up the speed of my run very slightly.

"Ready? Set?"

_Can we just get this over with already?_

"GO!" Zach shouted, and the instant the word left his mouth, the teams began to run. The teams were neck to neck, nose to nose, heel to heel coming up on the first jump.

Zach decided to be cheap, and then using his speed, which is a speed at a lower grade than that of my own, shoved Sonic off, leaving him dangling on by a thread, hanging on the edge of the track.

I guess Shadow caught on, because then he shoved Amy off the edge, but she managed to grab onto the edge, using one hand.

"Go on without me!" Amy shouted. I usually wasn't one to leave a teammate in the dust, but in this case, I needed to win, just to prove to myself that I was still at least the second fastest thing in existence, Sonic and Shadow tying for first place.

Soon, there was a large gap ahead, and before they could get into fly formation, I floated over there, sending Zach into anger. We were almost there, when Zach pulled out the Demon Wind Shuriken. He threw it at me, which I jumped over, and it reflected at Sonic, who had jumped up from his hanging position. He jumped straight onto the dull edge of the shuriken, and it readily exploded, not killing him, just sending him flying through the air incredibly cartoon-like, just as my foot crossed the finish line, he landed—hard on the ground.

"Don't worry… I'm… okay!" Sonic said, declaring his position of good health, as he stood up unharmed, just blackened by the blast.

"Zach, you miscalculated… badly…" I said.

"Hear this cousin! Amy's still hanging on… oh and… when we fight, I WON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE TWICE!" Zach replied, anger consuming him as veins began to show around his eyes. As they turned to leave, I saw Shadow and Rouge holding hands. _WTF? _I thought, before I realized where Amy was.

"Oh, dammit!" I shouted, running back to the site, just in time to see Amy's grip completely leave her, and she began to fall. I slid out, jumped off, but held onto the edge with one hand, and grabbed her hand, and pulled her up. However, even after we were on solid ground, our hands were still entwined together.

"Corey, could you let go of my hand now?" Amy asked, concern showing in her eyes.

"Oh, oh yeah, I can let go… heh-heh…" I answered nervously, feeling my face grow hot as our hands released from the grip. Team Neutral had left, but Zach's words lingered.

_"WHEN WE FIGHT, I WON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE TWICE!"_

Just then, I and Amy headed back to the campsite, but I couldn't bring myself to look her directly in the eye, after I had held her hand for too long. Unbeknownst to me though, she was looking at me. Sonic was out running, and said he'd be back in a minute.

"Corey, you were amazing. Even though you left me behind in the race, you came through for me in the end. I'm going to enjoy spending time with you." Amy said, and I felt my face grow hot, allowing a light red blush to creep onto my cheeks. I could only think; I couldn't bear to talk to her.

_Spending time with me…? It's probably going to be, more or less, after all this ends. And after the Ultimate Saiyan is truly decided._

I finally managed to force myself to look her in the eye, and she blushed just seeing me look her in the eye.

"I promise you, we will spend time together… maybe not now, after all this has been resolved, and the true Ultimate Saiyan is decided." I said, finally forcing the words I needed to force off my chest, the weight lifted off my heave heart.

"Oh, Corey!" she said, the dreamy tone almost reassuring me, and she pulled me into a hug, but not into a death grip or anything. I raised my arms, hugging her back. For three minutes we stood there, of course, hugging the time away, until a paper airplane once more skillfully flown into my right ear.

"Oww… hey! Another note, it reads: 'Fight me at the exact center of the temple here at the Sunset Vista, while our teammates watch…'" I read off the note, looking up at her.

"This is a challenge from Zach." Amy concluded.

"How did you know?"

"He did say 'When we fight', didn't he?"

"Yeah… god I'm stupid!"

We went at the campsite, leaving me to sleep like a rock.

-----------------

**Another cliffhanger, I guess. If you want to see what happens after the 'Ultimate Saiyan' between Amy and the in-story me, all you need to do is read.**

**R&R, please.**


	10. Totally Alone

**Alright, this will last three chapters (Hopefully) and then the Black Arms show up. So… I hope you enjoy this. Those of you who watched the recent episodes of "Naruto", hear this, the first two parts may sound like the episodes where the siblings fight. The pale-eyed ones, just an FYI. Italics, for the first unquoted parts, are mainly thoughts. For the parts where my OC Self-insert's rage is beginning to slowly take over and the bolded-italics are my calm, yet fearful side.**

**------------------**

**Episode 10: Totally Alone**

_Zach's POV_

Here I am, at their campsite. I left my teammates to their… 'activities', so to speak, while I temporarily stun Sonic and Amy. I hope that this will drain Corey of his vigor, leaving him unable to fight, or at least hopelessly outnumbered.

_Corey's asleep… good. The failure, the loser, won't know what hit him… I guess._

I walk up to the sleeping forms of Sonic and Amy. I remember the spell I know… I looked it up. I recite it, holding my hands over their heads.

"_Sleep… sleep… until the battle is decided… until then, you will sleep, and not wake until the battle is decided, or a draw occurs. SLEEP NOW!"_ Two blue jets flowed gracefully from my hands and into their heads, sending them into a peaceful sleep.

I went to the temple area, waiting for my foolish older cousin to come…

_My POV_

It's morning. And it's about time, too. I stretched my arms, listening to the birds chirping… and the buzzing of the bees. I turned to my sleeping teammates, and attempted to shake Sonic awake.

"Sonic, wake up! I know you sleep just like a rock… WAKE THE HELL UP!" I shouted, shaking him as hard as I could. I gave up, and turned to Amy, and shook her.

"Amy, you sleeping like a rock too? Great. I'll just go without you guys! Who gives a shit?" I said, scoffing and running to the temple.

_Usually someone responds to my shaking them… what the hell is going on? This has never happened—usually they're up before me! I'd better go alone… who knows; maybe the other two won't fight._

I had gotten there, and saw the entirety of Team Neutral staring me down. A new emotion, called fear, slightly showed, but not really. I shot a glance at the direction of the campsite, before I looked down at the stone floor before me. My eyes finally focused on the person who claimed to be the so-called 'Ultimate Saiyan': Zach.

"Zach! What did you do to my teammates?" I asked, nearly screaming at myself inside myself, a thing snarled within my chest… something new… yet it seemed all too familiar… the emotion rage.

_You don't get it do you Saiyan? He's the one who put your teammates to sleep, and now you must fight him totally alone. **Alone? **Yes, damn you! Unleash your bold, daring side! You shouldn't be scared of this guy! You've beaten the guy before!_

My eye twitched in anger… as I realized what Zach had done. The next words that came out of my mouth are words that I'd never thought I'd end up saying.

"ZACH! YOU PUT MY TEAMMATES TO SLEEP… WORST OF ALL… YOUR TEAMMATES WILL FIGHT ME AS WELL! YOU'RE THE LOWEST OF THE LOW… RESORTING TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! DAMMIT, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE LOWER THAN DIRT TO RESORT TO SOMETHING AS DEVIOUS AND EVIL AS THAT!" I shouted, rage overtaking me. I slid the ring that Amy had given me (a/N see Ep. 1) over my wrist, and let the emeralds be.

Zach grinned, a maniacal grin spread across his face.

"You should not have said that… especially to someone who is about to kick your candy coated ass…" he stated, moving his hands in rhythm. I recognized this as his Transformation, besides Super Saiyan. His hair stood on end and turned a pale blond, his eyebrows matching, eyes turned a pale green.

"SUPER SAIYAN-BYAKUGAN!" Zach shouted, veins appearing around his eyes, on his face, and he took the stance associated with the secret technique.

"You wouldn't…" I said, powering up to Super Saiyan again. My eyes darted around, as my enraged side spoke to me, but was not heard as Zach spoke.

"Before we begin, I ask you one thing: Stand down! It's hopeless. A reject is a reject even if they've trained for two years."

"I'll never back down from a challenge."

"Listen to yourself. You're going crazy. You were never cut to be a fighter. I saw your eyes, Corey… I saw your eyes dart to your team's campsite, then at the floor, then all around as you powered up to Super Saiyan. You're nothing. Accept it. You're already picturing yourself losing."

"I can't back down, I can't run away though it might be tough. That's my own way of life, and it doesn't matter what happens, I will never give up the fight, as long as my inner voice tells me to keep running, and fighting, it won't matter what happens to me." I said, strength returning.

"You've got spirit… let's begin!" Zach said, trying to palm me.

_Watch the palm… watch the palm… STRIKE!_

I avoided the two palms, then ducked a third, and charged a sweeping kick with my energy, only to have him dodge it. I went in for a punch, I struck him in the stomach, and felt the familiar feeling of pain… and then I saw the energy shine off of the left side of my stomach, as I felt energy leave my body.

An unbearable pain shot through me, and it gave Zach the edge, as he kicked me down to the ground, he stated something he later would regret.

"This is what separates the strong from the weak, the predator from the prey, and the elite Saiyans from the rejects." Zach stated, not a hint of remorse showing in his voice. I finally realized it: I was alone, with no sign of help anywhere, and outnumbered three to one.

"I can never run away…" I said, pushing myself up.

"CHAOS…" said a hoarse voice.

"Oh… god…"

"SPEAR!" A streak of yellow light struck me squarely in the right arm. I felt my arm break… blood spurted from the wound. I landed hard on the ground breathing heavily. Having some of your energy leave your body isn't exactly the best feeling in the world.

"I (pant) won't (pant) let the three of you (pant, pant, pant, cough) win…" I said, fighting as hard as I could to stand straight up, but failing almost miserably. I fell to my knees.

_Never give in… never rest, just give in to me! **I can't! I'll kill him! He's family too!** He's going to freaking kill you! Rage is your salvation—it'll help activate the Chaos Emeralds that you have, and simultaneously activate the ring._

As the two conflicting sides of my brain fought, I wasn't entirely sure if I could succumb to rage, but I could feel rage rise, and the ring began to dimly glow.

--------------------------------------

**The next part will involve more beating before the rage takes over my body and I transform into Semi-Super Super Saiyan 2.**

**Until Episode 11 R&R.**


	11. Voices in my head

**I am probably going to have 20+ episodes here… ha-ha… this is the longest story that I've ever written. Also, please R&R! I can't stress that enough!**

**---------------------------------**

**Episode 11: Voices in my Head**

_Listen to me, _the voice inside of me roared, _succumb to me. Give in to me… and then you'll see that he was wrong about you. Do it, for Amy! She's the reason you're fighting… imagine what she'd say if she saw you get beaten down like this! **Amy…**_

****I rose to my feet, having been knocked down for the umpteenth time. It was hard for me to stand up, and I could only attack with my left arm.

"Ka…me…" I began my voice shaky and hoarse.

"He's insane… with the depletion of energy flow within him he's going to die if he fully charges it!" Zach shouted, no hint of concern showing in his voice.

"Ha…me…" _that's it… keep going… FINISH THE DAMN INCANTATION! _"HA!" The blast tore from my hands, aimed at Zach, who… guarded it. I began to hear a disembodied, yet familiar voice in my head.

_"Corey?" said the voice._

_"**God, Amy? Is that you? I'm outnumbered and I don't know what to do! I have one arm broken and my Kamehameha wave was reflected, pushed aside like a rubber hose." I responded.**_

_"It's me. I know you're outnumbered. Look inside yourself—it's there you'll find the power you'll need. Let go… I know how you feel, but you can't hold back any longer. Do something else—you're driving me insane!"_

_**"But… but Amy, I have the use of only one of my arms, and my energy level is at less than a third…"**_

_"No… you can do it… you just have to let go."_

_**"I'll try it…"**_

****A new power surged through me, and I ascended to Super Saiyan 2. Electricity flowed within the golden-yellow aura, matched only by the hair and eyebrows, my eyes turned turquoise. The enraged side of me spoke again.

_You're going to let her run the fight? Come on, now you're really starting to make me angry. **You are me! **Shut the hell up! You should let me take over. **SHUT UP! I WANT CONTROL OF MY BODY NOW!**_

As the inner conflict continued, I was getting more enraged by the minute. I was trying to fight, minding Zach's Super Saiyan 2 Byakugan palms, and striking when I found an opening. The problem being, there was no opening whatsoever. It was beginning to become hopeless. The ring over my good wrist began to glow brightly, and the emeralds in my pocket were also glowing.

I got smacked down again. Zach began to come in for the kill, when rage finally took over me. My right arm felt renewed, my strength came back with ferocity that it sent shockwaves through me. The emeralds began to rotate around my head, and I could feel their energy shooting through me. I began to let the rage take over, and then finally I exploded.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE!" I yelled out, my eyes gone a bright scarlet, using a right uppercut on Zach, sending him flying back. His mouth was bleeding, I coughed up more blood, but I remained on my feet.

"You… you… used the power of two Chaos Emeralds!" Zach said. His eyes shot to his pocket, and he pulled out the green emerald. My eyes widened in shock as I realized where he was going with this.

"I show you the ultimate power of one Chaos Emerald—" Zach declared slowly, and then he gave it a small squeeze, activating the emerald's power. The veins that were on his face were now all over his face, making him look monstrous.

Pain was going through me, deceit, hate, fear, and rage all sweeping though me, leaving a troubled teen in its wake. What was going through my mind…seemed like a dark song.

_Now, wake up  
Everybody tries to be straight  
But things are still unchanged  
It's useless to resist  
Their effort will be wasted  
Head straight for your goal by any means  
There is a door that you've never opened  
There is a window with a view you've never seen  
Get there no matter how long it takes_

I couldn't break free of the stranglehold the rage had on me, as I lunged at Zach, charging at him blindly, like a rabid dog on a hot summer day.

_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
Throw it all away  
An one can break you, nobody can tear you  
You live an endless life forever  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
Throw it all away  
You see a light wherever you go  
You have to face it again and again_

Again and again again again...

The fight raged on, but I was too blinded by my own rage to see what was happening above us. Zach knew, but he was directing his attention on the fighting at hand.

_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
Throw it all away  
An one can break you, nobody can tear you  
You live an endless life forever  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
Throw it all away  
You see a light wherever you go  
You have to face it again and again_

You love an endless life forever  
Forever

Zach tried to break off the fight, but his words fell on deaf ears as I took a wild biting streak, only to miss and hit my face on the temple floor, the blood from my lip wound gone all over the place, most of the blood dry.

_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
Throw it all away  
An one can break you, nobody can tear you  
You live an endless life forever  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
Throw it all away  
You see a light wherever you go  
You have to face it again and again_

_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
Throw it all away  
An one can break you, nobody can tear you  
You live an endless life forever  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
Throw it all away  
You see a light wherever you go  
You have to face it again and again_

As quickly as it had taken over, my rage subsided, and I finally realized what was happening above us…

--------------

**Cliffhanger… the suspense is killing me… but I'm suffering from a small writer's block… might need to write the other stories I have in mind… other than the Crash Bandicoot one, I'm working on Chapter three… but for now, this will remain where it is.**


	12. Return of the Black Arms

**This chapter might not be long… but… I don't know… I just don't know how long this is going to be… this just is the return of the Black Arms… so read. **

**Disclaimer: Forgot to do this when the sword was introduced… I also do NOT own anything in relation to the game (which I doubt you've played), Brave Fencer Musashi. There I said it. –eye twitches-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Episode 12: Return of the Black Arms**

_My POV_

I was in a rage-filled haze as I stopped myself from stomping on Zach's face long enough to see the familiar red vortex in the sky… an eerie sight. It was happening again… the first time, we might not have witnessed… but this time… we were there… watching it happen. Again.

"This is a draw… for now… we need to see what that is all about." Zach said, regressing to a normal form, but keeping his Byakugan on.

"Listen, first WAKE UP MY teammates, you go check it out for now, I need to complete this sword…" I said, pulling out Lumina and holding it high.

"Where do you get off…?" Zach began, but I was gone. I got back to the campsite just in time to see them awaken. They were tired, and did not yet see the beating that was upon me.

I turned my back to the two of them as they got up… they didn't see the injuries I had sustained, or the massive energy loss I endured. All I could say, (mostly due to the fact that I was still very pissed off) was "Good, you're finally awake… now let's go!"

"But--" was all that could come out of Amy's mouth before I exploded, not realizing just who I was yelling at, my injuries, my scarlet eyes all showing at once as I vented my full rage: "Let's go, dammit! I NEED TO COMPLETE THIS DAMN SWORD BEFORE THEY COME AND WRECK THE (rock falls) PLACE!"

The rose hedgehog let out a gasp mostly due to the fact I exploded at her, of all people, the scarlet eyes and injuries startling her all at once. Sonic looked at me with wide eyes, gazing at my injuries.

"You guys were asleep this whole time—IT WAS HELL TRYING TO TAKE THREE PEOPLE EVEN WITH MY POWER, MAINLY DUE TO THE FACT THAT THE NOTE WAS FROM TEAM NEUTRAL!" I vented, my eyes turning deep crimson at the rage bottled within. My eyes began to twitch, and then I calmed down, my eyes turning back to the gold color.

_Wrong people to yell at, you twit…_

_Zach's POV_

_The overconfident scum… where the hell does he get off giving me orders? Me, an elite Saiyan! Why I'll—_

"WILL YOU WAKE THE HELL UP AND COME ON ALREADY ZACH? DAMMIT, THEY'VE COME BACK!" Shadow yelled, skating off into the distance with the bat by his side.

_One of this days Corey one of these days… POW! Right in the kisser…_ was I all I could think before running after them, my Byakugan seeing their energy points (Refer to Naruto's latest episodes) all the way… good thing this wasn't X-ray vision. I had stolen a great deal of energy from my arch-rival, cousin, and friend, so I was ready. I reached into the pocket for the three Chaos Emeralds… but… they were gone!

_Where the hell are those Chaos Emeralds? I had them… oh man Corey, you must have needed them really badly to resort to thievery…_

I shook my head as to how he could sink so low… but then again… he might need it for what was awaiting him.

We emerged from the forest into a clearing, large enough to be at the point of it all. A large gust of wind flushed over the team, and I put my hands up, seeing my own energy points in the process.

Several thousand black creatures emerged from the hole, descending on this place, the Sunset Vista, as Corey put it. I saw, from the corner of my eye, Shadow's eye go wide. I knew then what we were dealing with.

_The Black Arms… an alien race who is the Black Ops worst enemy…_

I turned to face the leader, Black Doom, who had three eyes and wore a really long "dress" thing.

"So, it's you… again." Shadow said, going into a battle position, but before anything could happen, Black Doom interjected.

"It's useless to resist, Shadow… this planet will be destroyed by the Black Asteroid's impact on Earth!"

"Black Asteroid…?"

"The Black Comet reformed a few weeks after you blew it up, combining within an asteroid field to produce an asteroid big enough to wipe out the Earth completely, leaving behind what would be left of it… of course, wiping us out in the process… but the point being… justice to the humans will be served."

"Not that fast… I and my cousin have more than enough power inside to wipe the Asteroid out… I guess…" I said uneasily, but not backing down.

"Pitiful humans… don't know when they're beaten yet… until, that is, it's too late!" Black Doom muttered, but I had heard him.

"One thing you should know about my cousin, that orange marsupial, and I… we are not… ordinary humans… I am Zach… a Saiyan that was sent to Earth to destroy it… now I must do nothing to it… THIS IS WHO I, Myself, am! My cousin, Corey, the Saiyan raised on Earth stopped me… changed my life to the better, and we are also rivals… he is filled with rage… whenever he gets angry… he loses control of himself… he is all that he is… Crash Bandicoot, the marsupial who was stupid enough to fall into needles filled with Saiyan blood, and inadvertently ended up being a half-Saiyan, half-bandicoot with the ability to talk… THAT IS WHO WE ARE! THE THREE SAIYANS, TOGETHER WE FORM THE ALLIANCE KNOWN AS TEAM SAIYAN!" I shouted, my rage sending me over the limit.

"Mr. Saiyan… now you and your team must absolutely eat some of our most advanced minions…" As if on Black Doom's cue, fifteen Black Arms giants descended, surrounding us. I got ready to fight, unsure of what was happening at the moment…

-----------------------------

**I know this was shorter than most chapters, but this is a placeholder chapter, right before the second main enemy is unleashed. So R&R!**


	13. The Sixth Emerald and the Note

**This is probably going to be around 20 episodes… if I can remember to drag out the Devil Doom fight and the "Ultimate" Saiyan fight. Anyway, keep reviewing… if you want to.**

**-----------------------**

**Episode 13: The Sixth Emerald and the Challenge Note**

_Zach's POV_

"So you have returned… after all." I said to Black Doom, having taken down the umpteenth Black Arms soldier.

_Dammit Corey! If you return I'll strangle you… unless you help us._

_My POV_

"We need to get the last two emeralds!" I stated clearly, as we ran as fast as possible toward the Earth Crest… and the supposedly Ultimate Lumina.

"But… we only have two emeralds!" protested Sonic, as though I would get the message. We all skidded to a halt, but I stopped a bit too late, and almost crashed headlong into a tree. I reached into my pocket, smiling to myself.

"NOW WE HAVE FIVE!" I said, pulling out the green, blue, and turquoise emeralds. "Nabbed these from behind Zach's back when I had turned to leave, sap."

They both blinked. I sighed to myself, and pulled out a brown bag. I had gotten these while their backs were turned, in other words, when we had stopped to rest for a minute… opening it, I pulled out a green bean, about the size of a pea, and stared at it as I closed the bag.

_These senzu beans have always saved us before… maybe I should eat one for my massive energy loss and blood loss… that would worry them if I'm not up to full strength, for that little just-in-case feeling._

I ate it, and as soon as I swallowed it, my energy flow was restored, and my injuries were healed. As soon as I swallowed it, my premonition came true… about one hundred of the Black Arms giants came down. A hologram of Black Doom appeared.

"I will take care of you, just as I will your… GAH! Stop exploding you stupid giants! Can you not destroy three people! (Cough, deep breathing, continues) … friends soon enough! If you do manage to beat our fleet, you can get the purple Chaos Emerald. I doubt you'll be able to handle us, though! MUHAHAHAHA--! (Cough, cough, wheeze, cough) Dammit! I forgot to take my allergy medicine, I'm allergic to Earth!" it spoke, apparently from where I had left Team Neutral. If he had to be interrupted like that, apparently they were doing fine. All one hundred and three denizens in the area, including myself, did an anime fall at the last four words.

I stood up, immediately caked with dirt, and stared at the hologram.

"Then how come Shadow isn't allergic to Earth? I mean, wasn't he created from your DNA in the first place…? Anyway… you're wrong about _one thing_." I said, drawing out the last two words from the last sentence.

"Okay, two things, One, he probably got used two it, Two, what is the one thing that I'm sooo wrong about?" Black Doom shot, pouring on the sarcasm.

"I'm stronger than your stupid giants!"

"Okay, now I'll leave you!" Black Doom sounded very angry, and the hologram disappeared into nothing. My eyes shot up to the hundred giants, and I figured, I'd use the five Chaos Emeralds already in our possession to go three-quarters of the way Super… in a Super Saiyan 3 form… but the most pressing thing on my mind was something that truly scared me, just a little bit.

_What if my body can't take the stress of "Nearly-Super" Super Saiyan 3…? I mean, Super Saiyan 3 alone is hard enough to maintain!_

I swallowed hard, took a quick glance at my teammates, Sonic, well, at least right before a spindash frenzy. I sweatdropped and turned to face Amy, right before she pulled out the trademark hammer… (you know…) and twirled it, before she lifted off the ground. I rubbed my eyes in shock, and momentarily thought: _Shit, she could fly all this time? _Then another, more fearful thought on the subject of using the five Chaos Emeralds in my possession to go "Nearly-Super" Corey, Super Saiyan 3.

_What if I die? It's been nice knowing you… but I need to do this to secure a safer future for Earth._

"HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled, in a cry to use the power within, and as I had done never before, for this was an experimental transformation, a golden aura surrounded me, blended in with a cyan-colored lightning, my eyes a shimmering turquoise, my hair long and gold, with no eyebrows, all taking over, which were key physical characteristics for a Super Saiyan 3. Then I began to take the emeralds out, and thought instantly the following quote, just as it had came to me in a dream before the first formation of Team Saiyan.

_"The servers are the seven Chaos… Chaos is the power… power is enriched by the heart…" there… even though I only have five servers…_

**I sense a great positive feeling flowing within you… Corey.**

_…The fork? Who is this? I'm pretty sure I've known you… but where? _

**The saying "Power is enriched by the heart…" well let's just say the power of love will allow you to use this form without serious risk… If I can know you… well, I guess I could tell you… I'm Tikal.**

_...yeah… now I remember! I've heard of you from Sonic. You came out of the Master Emerald one fine day… anyway… well, that's good. Wait—how the hell did you know that I loved Amy…?_

**Precisely, but now I fear I must return to the Master Emerald…**

_Farewell… _was all I could say before the vision ended, and my senses returned to reality. I looked down, and I saw Amy and Sonic, both staring at me intently. At first I was clueless to this, but then it came back to me in a rush: I was using only five Chaos Emeralds, AND I was in a form they'd never seen or heard of.

"I'm now a Super Saiyan 3… sorry this took a loud yell, but I haven't had much occasion to practice this! And as for the Chaos Emeralds… don't we all have various degrees of a super form within us?" I could help but ask, floating down to the ground, the emeralds beginning to circle me just slightly faster than before.

"Well I might but…" Sonic said… then looked at Amy, letting her finish the sentence: "I can't attain a super form." Amy hung her head, obviously embarrassed as to how her previous knight in shining BLUE armor, so to speak, and, well, her new love, in aforementioned terms, could both attain a super form, while she couldn't. I could see it in her eyes, she felt like crap fresh in the toilet, feeling so weak like that.

"It never hurt me to try!" I shouted out, remembering the first time I had attained a super form.

_**Flashback**_

**"So, Gex, I've been through two adventures with my good friend here—," I motioned to Crash, with the seven Chaos Emeralds floating around me, "but what are these Emeralds, as they're called. I mean, they look a lot like the gems that Crash and I used to collect. They also float… woo."**

**"Hey, kid, bandicoot, I know you're—WHOA!" Gex said, cut off by a giant, cyborg-type Gecko, (it –IS- Stated in Gex 2 that Rez IS the aforementioned gecko's father!) zooming down in front of us. This was before the… well… let's just say perverted effect took over Gex. I was five, Crash was seven… and Gex was probably in his mid-teens.**

**"There you are… son… and I see you've brought me the Chaos Emeralds and a few friends. I'll put this as simple as I could possibly take it: hand. them. over. now!" the mechanical gecko Rez stated, this was his last leg, but with the Chaos Emeralds he would've gotten unlimited power. Before I knew it, Crash and Gex were down, and I was knocked off the side of the Media Dimension. I closed my eyes, and prepared for the last embrace of hard ground.**

**A voice in my head rang out: "_The Servers are the seven chaos, Chaos is the power, power is enriched by the heart!"_**

**The emeralds revolving around me began to come dangerously close to me, and then they went inside of my body (ever wonder why the emeralds AREN'T present when Super Sonic/Super Shadow make appearances, respectively?) and I felt Chaos energy coursing through my body.**

**"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I demanded, as I felt the energy surge through my veins, and my tail fur went gold. I realized my skin was gold, and so was my hair, and as a shard of glass that happened to be falling, it was revealed my eyes were a dark crimson.**

**"I understand now… I'm Super Corey, with the power of these 'Chaos Emeralds'!" I shouted, flying up, and destroying the cable fiend once and for all with one punch…**

_**End Flashback**_

I was too busy reminiscing to see that there were a few Black Arms aliens left, but I noticed that Amy was holding on to me, as if her life depended on it. I suddenly began to notice, the emeralds were coming closer to the two of us, and she was going silver.

"Amy? Are you sure you want to—try?" I asked uncertainly, but she nodded yes, sticking her head into my ribcage. My head hair and tail fur turned silver, and the lightning around me turned silver as well.

After that display was over, the three of us, Sonic, almost-Super Amy, and well, me, crushed the remainder of the aliens. Any nearly-Super formed person reverted to normal, and just as the sixth emerald floated into my pocket, a rock flew from nowhere, and a piece of paper was attached to it, hitting me in the forehead.

"OW!" I shouted, drawing back as the rock left a red mark on the spot.

_Dammit Zach! Did you do this?_

As though Amy read my thoughts, she scanned the note, quickly discarding it, and looked at me, saying: "It's from Team Powerpuff."

At the last word, my rage flared inside, "Do they have the last emerald?"

"Yes…"

"We can battle them then… I was going to fight them anyway…"

----------------

**R&R!**


	14. Battle Atop The Lightning Tower

**This is going to be the last chapter… for a while… as I need some time to think… about how the last six/seven chapters are going to go… I know how the next two chapters are going to go… fighting D.L. I'm working on a fic called "Winter Wonderland", but this is different! Snowball fights, Christmas lights, and Christmas too! This is basically the gang, OC's, Corey and Zach, and Crash too going to a ski resort. I can't reveal anymore than that! Seriously!**

**-------------------**

**Episode 14: Battle Atop The Lightning Tower**

We had just gotten the word, to fight Team Powerpuff atop the lightning tower, also where Cortex Castle once stood. The tower stood sixty stories high, and if you were to fall off, without first knowing how to fly, you'd die on impact with solid ground.

The tower was usually electrified from top to bottom, so it wouldn't be a good idea to stand on the tower every second. Every few seconds a transformer would malfunction, due to the fifteen million kilowatt power grid, and send electricity throughout the tower, from top to bottom, thus earning its nickname, "Lightning Tower".

"I think I know where the Lightning Tower is!" I shouted, face screwed up after a few moments of silence. Realization had hit me like a brick to the noggin once I did some minor math toward where we would go.

"Where…?" the two asked in unison.

"Follow my lead…" No sooner than I spoke those words I sped off to the third island (Crash Bandicoot Universe.) We had just gotten past the cove, where I and Crash fought Koala Kong, and were on the beach looking at the third island, when Sonic suddenly got a chill.

"Move it!" I shouted, kicking Sonic into… three inches of water.

"AAAHH, AAAAAA! Help me, I don't know how to swim! I'm drowning… farewell cruel world!" Sonic shouted, thrashing at the shallow waters, crouching down. By now I was almost laughing, tears streaming from my eyes.

"Sonic, you can't swim? Even in three inches of water?"

"I'm drowning…. GGOOODBBBYYYYE…. Wait, three inches of water? DAMN IT!" Sonic shouted, kicking himself.

"God, you're worst than a friend of mine!"

"What does he do…?"

"Same thing as you just did, except he acknowledges the fact that he's in **_shallow water_**!"

Silence followed for a few moments, before Sonic shouted a colorful language that could be used in an M rated fic at me.

"Why you… never mind. We need a way to get across the water, without Sonic squealing like a schoolgirl…" I stated calmly, before something clubbed me across the back of the head… "……OWWWWWWW!"

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A SCHOOLGIRL!" Sonic shouted up, pummeling me repeatedly over the back of the head, sending pain across the back of my skull.

"Damn… -thud- it… -thud- Sonic! –Thud- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Finally I exploded at Sonic, my eyes glowing blood red and I punted him straight to the base of the lightning tower.

"That's one problem solved, but now how are we going to get across the ocean?" Amy asked, looking at me intently.

"I do have one way…" I answered, looking back at her slyly.

"What would that be?" Her voice was riddled with concern, mainly due to the way I was looking at her.

"I know what I can do." I found myself taking her hand, and placing two fingers on my forehead. In a flicker of light, we were at were Sonic was.

"That lying, backstabbing, useless, son of a—!" Sonic was shouting.

"If you're talking about me, you must know that I'm right here, and I heard every word you said!" I shouted back.

"Corey… Amy, but how did you get here so fast… I mean, almost as fast as me… but come on!"

"Instant transmission, of course! Now then, we have a so-called 'date' with a certain team… CHAOS CONTROL!" A green flash of light, and we were at the roof of the lightning tower, where the rubber roof prevented shock. Above it floated Team Saiyan's enemy team, Team Powerpuff.

"If it isn't the half-brain of the illustrious Team Saiyan…" said the leader of the speed formation, Bubbles. She was half-right, I used to make awkward suggestions.

"YOU HAVE THE BRAINS OF A PIECE OF KINDERGARTEN CONSTRUCTION PAPER!" I shouted, taking in the features of the top of the tower. There were four green crystals, obviously to stabilize the tower, atop small pedestals. And to think that nine years ago, this place was burning to the ground. Just then, my eyes shot to something on the ground.

_THE EARTH CREST! I found it, in the least likely place I'd thought I'd find it!_

"Prepare to battle!" said the pink one, I could tell it was Blossom, and before I knew it, I was practically dodging blows at the speed of sound.

"I can only do this once per battle! SUMMONING JUTSU!" I shouted, placing a hand on the ground, and out came a frog.

_Not what I was hoping for…_

"Attack…" I commanded in a dull, disappointed tone. The frog leapt on Bubbles' face, the one I was battling, and she squealed and swiped it off her face, but just as she did so, I shouted out: "There's an opening!" I kicked her shortly after saying that.

I was beating the snot out of Bubbles, as Amy and Sonic had already disposed of the other two, Blossom and Buttercup, yet I had no idea why. Perhaps they had gotten the cheap attacks… anyway, I slammed my energy punch into her stomach, and that's when she shouted: "OKAY! Here's the emerald."

The red emerald hovered into view, which I snatched out of the air, and shoved the bodies of the Powerpuff Girls off the tower, and into the ocean.

"That's all seven! And now, to complete the sword…" I mumbled to myself…

----------------

**There, now I need some time to THINK! R&R! Thinking is good too, right?**


	15. Great Mistake, Solo Struggle

**This is going to be the shortest chapter ever of this fic.**

**---------------------**

**Episode 15: Great Mistake, Solo Struggle**

"This is it!" I shouted, in triumph. A part of me began to think this wasn't going to be such a great idea. After all, it was Lumina, sometimes unpredictable for a sword but still a sword.

I stood on the crest, prepared for whatever was about to happen, and tossed the sword into the air. The sword crashed onto the crest full force. Instead of the orange accompanied with the crash, instead it was black and blue.

"That isn't what's supposed to happen…!" I shouted, right as a giant purple portal appeared around the crest and shot up into the sky. Green strings floated there, before a black aura surrounded the strings, and then, the Wizard of Darkness, Dark Lumina in the flesh, rose from the crest.

It laughed maniacally, the laugh sounding all too familiar to me. It dawned on me…

_That voice--! It was him! The wizard of darkness told me to do this… all of it. He was that guiding voice!_

I gazed at the size of the red-skinned beast. It had a blue jewel in the center of its forehead, two black horns on the sides of it, looking about twenty feet tall.

The beast took one step, and crushed Team Powerpuff into pancakes.

"I… AM… FREE! NOW… NO… ONE… CAN… STOP… MY… PLANS… FOR… DESTRUCTION!" the beast spoke.

"I know now… the Wizard of Darkness wasn't sealed BY Lumina, but was sealed WITHIN Lumina! I've been doing all this to release the Wizard of Darkness! No wonder Brave Fencer Musashi had Crest Guardians protect the scrolls!" I concluded, with beads of sweat dripping from my forehead.

"IT KNOWS WE'RE HERE!" Sonic shouted out, almost sounding, for the first time in his life, fearful. Suddenly, before it could step on us, it began to change, a black sphere, complete with lightning, surrounding it, before the lower body changed, into a scaly green hue. Then the arms ripped forcefully off the torso, and a large, reptile-like tail grew from the waist. Two reptile arms, complete with long claws, grew out.

"Where's the--?" Amy was cut off by the ugly head of the beast coming from between the shoulder blades, some sort of fluids dripping from the newly created limbs, and the teeth were yellow, the jewel was still there.

"Both of you, stay over on the floor below this. It's my fault this thing is out…" I said, and they obliged, climbing from the hatch.

"I did all that to free the beast?" I hung my head, before a bout of rage swept through me, and I faced the beast, getting into a battle position.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT NOW!" I shouted, head rearing up as I became a Super Saiyan 2.

-------------

**Short, yes, but this is mainly about the release. The battle SHOULD last at least two more chapters after this one. Sooo R&R! Alright? I mean it! ALRIGHT?**


	16. Dark Lumina II

**Alright, once again, hopefully this chapter is NOT too short… commencing episode 16… NOW! The next few chapters up to the last will be 500 or more words. The last chapter will be at least 600 words or more.**

**-----------------**

**Episode 16: Dark Lumina II**

"YOU'RE THE UGLIEST PIECE OF CRAP TO WALK THE EARTH!" I shouted at the beast, letting my sword go free, the handle left my hand, aiming for the jewel on the monster's head. The Sword of Luminescence let out a small explosion noise, complete with lightning. The originally blue jewel turned to a blue-violet color, and the beast reared back, its head becoming charged with orange energy.

"Oh crap…" I muttered as six fireballs were released straight at me. I activated the water scroll, summoning a bubble of pure water around me. "WATER KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" The bubble released pure liquid energy at the fireballs, and doused them immediately. The bubble popped and was reduced to droplets. The monster then clutched me in its claws, and slammed me into the roof, causing me to crash through three floors.

"Are you sure you don't need our—?" Sonic was about to ask, before I flew back through the three floors I just went through, making other holes as I did. "Ow…ow…ow." I said as I crashed through the three ceilings.

I flew into the beast, my sword pointed straight at the jewel. Direct hit. The jewel turned purple, and the beast jumped about ten feet in the air. When it landed, a shockwave of pure fire shot from its feet, and I floated safely into the air over it. A second, taller shockwave soared at me, and I was blasted full-force by it. I peeled off the top of the tower like a banana peel off a banana. I recovered, just in the nick of time.

"YOU CAN USE SOME HELP, RIGHT?" Sonic asked, but I yelled back: "NO!"

I then dove at the jewel again, and the hit caused it to turn into a red-violet color. It did a combination of both of the attacks, fireballs shooting from the shockwaves. The attacks didn't hit me, however. I simply floated, while using the Water Scroll to protect me from the burning attacks.

"NOW YOU DIE!" I screamed, my sword pointing dead-on at the jewel, and I jumped fifty feet into the air, and came down with a vertical slash, hitting the jewel, turning it red.

It didn't like that too much. The beastly figure launched into the air so high, and then it crashed back down, breaking up half of the rubber roof and tossing it aside, as it crumbled into zillions of particles before vanishing from my sight. A big fire shockwave soared at me.

"I need to do this—this attack is experimental… but I have no choice." I stated slowly, cupping my hands at my sides, a shield surrounding me as the shockwave passed by, sizzling into nothing.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Amy asked concerned of my safety.

"The one and only… Chaos… Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAAAAAA!" I screamed aloud, the attack with black lightning sharply connecting with the jewel, as the beast let out a roar of pain, stiffing up, before white light issued from the torso, and then it exploded.

When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a white ball with the same red jewel on it.

"Is it… dead?" I asked no one but myself. My teammates surfaced to take a look, and before we knew it, the sky turned into a swirling mass of rainbow colors.

_Am I hallucinating?_

As though to answer my question, the earth began to shake below us, and the green crystals, complete with pedestals, were sucked into the ball. Out from the surface came a white humanoid, glowing the same color as the sky—every color.

After that little show was over, I began to feel the sword's power course through me, before I turned pale as well.

"What happened?" I asked myself.

"So, he's still alive, and still wants to play…? **HE'S GOING TO REGRET IT!**" I said, getting into a battle position as Sonic and Amy went back under the roof.

----------------------------

**Next up, would be Dark Lumina: Finale/Final Form.**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU MUST R&R RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH OF THE ALMIGHTY BLUEBERRY PIE!**


	17. Dark Lumina Finale

**Alright, almost done. I'd say three or four more chapters and this'll be done.**

**---------------------**

**Episode 17: Dark Lumina Finale**

"This is too weird…" I mumbled. The wizard's body glowed dark red all of a sudden…

_Chaos Blast…?_

Then he threw a small red ball into the air, and fire literally rained down from the sky, as though if they were miniature comets. I dodged to the left, to avoid three fireballs, and to the right. The fire subsided, and Dark Lumina's body returned to normal.

"CAPTURE ORB!" I yelled, a small green ball emerging from my palm, turning the so-called wizard of darkness into the aforementioned ball. Getting an idea, I struck the ball with my sword, causing him to try and suck in more things into his body. However, he only got more loose rubber. The roof was almost bare.

The creature's body turned a light purple, and he pulled a sword out of nowhere! Stepping forward, he unleashed an energy wave that broke through the ground, ripping up any remaining rubber into nothing, and then, held a kneeling position. Swinging the sword at air, two crescent waves soared at me. It let out a barely identifiable battle cry before absorbing the sword back into its palm, and turned pale again. Before I had time to create a second capture orb, it turned green, and two wings emerged from its back.

"WIND SCROLL!" I shouted, and I took a similar form, except my wings looked more like a pigeon's wings. It and I started to blow the wings in exact synchronization, before our wings retracted and turned pale again. I managed to pull off the capture orb and slash it again. It played vacuum again and sucked up some roof tiles, and reformed.

Dark Lumina turned a dark blue and then disappeared. Before I could say "Get back here!" five of his clones appeared around me. They launched themselves at me, tackling me, and all five hit directly on the mark. I felt pain shoot from the points of impact, which was EVERYWHERE. I groaned and feel to the floor. Sprawled out on the floor, I cried: "CAPTURE ORB!" I smacked the ball once again directly with the blade. The roof was almost completely gone, and now I could see my teammates through the floor. Their eyes clearly showed fear, the rest trying desperately not to show it.

Before I had time to react, the Wizard of Darkness turned bright orange like the sun, and jumped up in the air, and unleashed three consecutive fire shockwaves. Before it had time to perform another attack, I used yet another capture orb, and this time I hit it with a fire Kamehameha, which caused it to go mad.

It turned light blue, and like the comet attack, shot a small blue orb into the air, and then four water bubbles fell from the sky. Deciding it was time to end the fight, I used the worst move I could pull off. I took the Chaos Emeralds, and became Super Corey once again, the first time in eight long years.

"CHAOS KAMEHAMEHA TIMES FIVE!" I yelled, the orange beam surrounded completely by a black aura complete with gray lightning surging from my hand, the energy leaving my body.

The smoke cleared momentarily, and the Wizard's body began to distort. Several multicolored rings went into it before a blinding light surged from the body. Seconds later, it flashed orange at least six times before exploding completely, sealed within the sword once again.

I decided to end it once and for all time. I put the sword right down on the spot, but before I did, I did something very risky. I put the open palms of my hand on the blunt sides of the blade, and the next second, I felt the power of the Five Scrolls, Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Sky, course through me, but I stopped when I saw the wizard get near the edge of the sword.

"This ends… now." I said, sticking the sword into the ground, a light emitting from it, before it was sealed within a crystal-like red barrier. I put a seal on it, to prevent any fool from getting the sword again.

"That does it…" Amy said, sighing contendedly.

"No, it doesn't do it. Remember, THE FREAKING BLACK ARMS ARE GOING TO TRY TO CRASH THEIR GIANT BLACK ASTEROID INTO THE PLANET WIPING OUT EXISTANCE, IN LIKE, A HALF HOUR! WE SHOULD GO BACK TO THE SUNSET VISTA PRONTO!" I yelled, nearly breaking my voice box. "SO WE'LL GET THERE NOW, I DON'T WANT SONIC TO SQUEAL LIKE A GIRL WHEN WE GET TO THE SHORELINE! CHAOS CONTROL!" In a flash of green light, we teleported to a tree atop the sunset vista where Team Neutral was fighting, and this time, they looked pretty tired. I decided to step in then and there!

"THEY NEED HELP! LET'S MOVE IN!" I shouted, descending on the scene at exactly the right moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, that's about 17 of 21. The Devil Doom fight WILL be confined to one chapter. Then follows the two-parter Ultimate Saiyan battle. Finally, A double love scene. LIEK OMG REVIEW!**


	18. Space Battle

**While I'm awake, here's number eighteen. WEEE!**

**----------------------------------------**

**Episode 18: Space Battle**

"ZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAACCCCCCCHHHHHHH!" I yelled, as a random gray Jeep that seemed to be there since this started drove through the trees and out came… Team Fly! The Jeep ran over Black Doom.

"Attention to the owner of a gray Jeep, you're parked on top of a total alien retard. Gray Jeep on top of total alien retard." Crash said laughing to himself as he slid out of the driver's seat. Out of the back seat came Tails and Cream, holding hands, and very sick.

"Crash… worst… ever…" Tails said, face green as the grass.

"That made no sense!" I yelled, looking at Black Doom who was very angry.

"Crash… the… worst… ever…" Cream contributed.

"And that didn't either! This is just random!"

"CRASH IS THE WORST DRIVER EVER! GOOD GOD!" the couple launched, and then the two simultaneously vomited violently onto the alien leader. Just then, the Jeep launched into the air.

"Not good…" I mumbled. Black Doom immediately looked very pissed off. Veins appeared everywhere, and a nearby fire alarm that was obviously set by a random Black Arms Giant went off.

"I WILL NOW SHOW YOU THE POWER OF THE BLACK ARMS LEADER!" he shouted, the Chaos Emeralds giving him the negative energies involved.

"NOW I'M DEVIL DOOM!" The newly created Devil Doom flew into space.

"We can't get him now!" yelled Sonic nervously.

"YES WE CAN!" I shouted. "Don't doubt the power of the hero team… or in Zach's case, the NEUTRAL team!" I picked up the emeralds which were foolishly left behind. Although it was faint, the Chaos Emeralds suddenly radically transformed into the Super Emeralds.

"Super Emeralds…" I mumbled. Suddenly a thought struck the confines of my brain.

_If Amy can go 100 Super, she can go hyper! I just thought!_

"I know what to do!" I shouted and in a giant burst of light, became Hyper Corey, every part of my body including my hair went to glow the colors of the Chaos Emeralds, lightning around me like no tomorrow. I flew into space, leaving the Super Emeralds behind. Several more flashes followed before I broke the gravity of Earth, and spaced out. Soon enough, Hyper Zach, and Hyper Shadow flew into space, leaving behind their teammate. (A/N: This Hyper Shadow is an actual HYPER Shadow, not Super Shadow.) Hyper Sonic followed, but then a shocking surprise hit me dead-on in the face, quite literally. Less than a second passed before… CRASH!

Hyper Amy floated a few inches in front of me. And when my eyes trailed to Zach, Shadow, and even SONIC, their jaws were dropped and eyes popped to maximum length. Super Tails flew… no surprise. Next Hyper Crash came, with eyes popped out not because of Hyper Amy, but what followed out next. Super Cream flew from Earth, and everyone's jaw dropped.

Devil Doom floated feet from us, coaxing us to attack. My anger peaked, and I launched at full hypersonic speed at him, the Black Asteroid visible. We were fighting in front of the Black Asteroid.

"You better beat me fast, or the Asteroid will enter the atmosphere in about 15 minutes!" he yelled, as the flying kick squarely connected with his stomach. For fourteen minutes, the eight of us squarely kept trading various attacks.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"CHAOS BYAKUGAN!"

"CHAOS SPEAR!" This attack was repeated for two other people, besides Shadow. Sonic copied it and to everyone's surprise, Amy. Tails and Cream kept throwing whatever they could at them.

One minute remained, and the space around us was red as coals.

"YOU'RE TOO LATE!" a very beaten Devil Doom laughed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled, full of rage, and I knocked him so hard, he landed hard, yet surprisingly perfectly on the center of the Asteroid.

"It's over…" Sonic said.

"No it isn't! ZACH, we need to deflect that asteroid from its deadly course. Blast it into the sun. Alone, we might not have power to destroy it, but together, we CAN!" I shouted, and he and I flew to below the asteroid. The asteroid's entering point was glowing red, and I began to charge up a Chaos Kamehameha. Something surprising happened to the both of us. We suddenly went beyond our Hyper form and turned Super Saiyan 4! He charged up his Chaos Kamehameha too.

"There's no way that's getting through us!" I shouted, ready to fire.

"I'm ready!" Zach shouted back, as the asteroid drew closer.

"Now Zach!" He and I simultaneously thrust our palms forward in the Kamehameha style, and cried: "CHAOS KA, ME, HA, ME HA TIMES TEN!" The red beam, with a ridiculously dark black aura and black lightning around it soared at the Black Asteroid. The blast seemed to work, and then the Asteroid disappeared from my sight.

_At the Sun…, Black Doom's POV_

"CURSE THOSE SAIYANS! WHY WEREN'T THEY DESTROYED WITH THE REST OF THEM?" I thought, but aloud. Suddenly it hit me. "Wait… I remember now, I remember!"

_"Frieza should've destroyed these two. Let him clean up his mess. They're no threat to us!"_ _I said, right as the Planet Vegeta exploded in a fiery bang._

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I COULD'VE KILLED THEM! I LET THEM GO… I LET THEM GO! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" was all that could escape from my mouth before the extinction of the Black Arms happened. The sun consumed us all.

_Back on Earth, My POV_

With Black Doom permanently gone, I was ready for the final confrontation between me and Zach. I had three days to prepare. As the three days passed, the teams would disband whenever they pleased this time. As for us, Team Speed, we stayed together. All they could do was watch while I trained.

Finally, the three days passed, and I was ready for the confrontation. We selected a barren wasteland to do battle in. We took battle stances in our base forms while EVERYONE of the Sonic Team (Sonic, Shadow, etc.) and of our team (Gex, Crash, Spyro, etc.) watched.

--------------------

**Cliffhanger, so R&R and I'll continue. I'll rip your legs off if you don't!**


	19. The True Ultimate Saiyan

**I've got one chapter after this one… then it's over. After all, I have other stories to write, ones that are cooped up in my head. Oh, and in the last chapter, before the DOUBLE love scene there is a duel (As in YGO GX style duel). That being said, enjoy the chapters as they come out. Also, this fight has been condensed to one chapter. So there will be twenty chapters after all.**

**---------------------------------**

**Episode 19: The True Ultimate Saiyan**

The fight began between Zach and I had begun at last. We stared for what seemed like five seconds before I charged out of spite and anger at him, arms flailing rapidly. Not more than ten of my punches hit, him stumbling back, before the all too familiar veins around his eyes appeared, and he went Super Saiyan.

"So it's going to be that kind of fight then? You'll regret this, I swear!" I turned Super Saiyan too, and the fight continued. I dodged the palms, and finally found an opening, and kicked his legs out from under him, causing him to fall over. I could anticipate his moves, since Zach was using exactly what he had used when we fought three days before. I then escaped into the air, floating above his head. Zach stuck out his middle and index fingers, and his thumb below the two fingers.

"I think you know this move…" Yellow lightning had appeared around the fingers he was holding up, aiming up at me. "ATOMIC BLAST!" A long yellow beam had issued from the fingers he held up. The blast was complete with lightning of the same color.

"You won't know this move, though…" I put two arms at my side like the Kamehameha wave, except this time, the beam was almost green. "FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!" I shouted out, the beam completed with blue electricity sparks around it.

The beams had met each other, and collided, the energies involved going wildly about their business pushing each other. I turned Super Saiyan 2, as did Zach, our energy beams growing bigger.

"I can't lose… you're just a reject… I'm a higher-class warrior, and you're a lower class! I WON'T LOSE TO A LOSER LIKE YOU!" shouted Zach, pushing more energy into his Atomic blast.

"MY ASS!" I yelled back, the Final Kamehameha reacting to my emotions, and causing me to become Super Saiyan 3.

A small, yet within earshot gasp issued from Zach, before he let out a low yell and turned Super Saiyan 3 as well.

One way or another, this would end. Suddenly, both of our beams exploded. Things went way too fast, not even I was sure what was going on. After he two-handed smashed me to where we were started, I heard someone say: "Go whoever wins…" but I wasn't too sure, as Zach attempted to punch me further into the ground, but I rolled out of the way, just in the nick of time, as his fist smashed into the ground.

Things finally went to full power as we both went Super Saiyan 4, but little did he know I had an ace up my sleeve.

"Here comes a final attack!" I yelled, fist thrusting back behind me, before coming forward, covered in intense light. "DRAGON OF THE HEROIC BLAZE!" I screamed aloud, a pure white dragon emerging from my forearm and burning Zach for the win, as he turned back to normal.

"This proves things. I am the Ultimate Saiyan!" I yelled, turning back to normal.

-------------------End POV for now, until Amy and Corey Love Scene---

_Normal POV_

Things were getting up for the newly created Ultimate Saiyan, Corey. However, his cousin, full of resentment, challenges Corey to a Duel. Not a duel as in guns, a duel as in Yu-Gi-Oh!

The two started well, Corey using his Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) to burn away Zach's Luster Dragon (1900/1600). Since they used duel disks, they started with 4000 life points. But now, Zach only had 1900 life points left. (Corey 4000 Zach 1900) due to the fact that Flame Wingman had 2100 attack points, while Luster Dragon had 1900 attack points, and the damage was 200. The life point drainage didn't stop there. Thanks to Flame Wingman's effect, the attack points of Luster Dragon were directly applied to Zach's life points as battle damage. However, Zach played a monster called Ojama Yellow, and used the card Chthonian Blast on E-Hero Flame Wingman, which deals half of the selected monster's attack points to the opponent's life points. (Corey 2950) Adding three Rush Recklessly to the Ojama Yellow, with zero attack points, the new stats of the weak monster were now 2100 attack points and 1000 defense points. Then Zach had Ojama Yellow attack Corey directly. Corey was in a tight spot, with no monsters, a monster with 0 attack across from him at the end of Zach's battle phase, and 850 life points left. Zach then played two cards face down. What was Corey to do?

------------------

**The part right up to past the Shadouge love scene is told from the REAL me's POV! As in, the view of the narrator. So, Now R&R! Sorry, but I needed to use Yu-Gi-Oh for the filler.**


	20. Finale

**Finally done after twenty-four days of backbreaking hard work, this is done. This is going to be pretty short! I hope this turns out to be at least 300 words! Also Shadouge isn't really a love scene… It's more like MOO. **

**----------------**

**Episode 20: Finale**

Things looked grim for our hero, as he had no monsters and 850 life points, while Zach had a single attack monster, Ojama Yellow (0/1000) and 1900 life points. It had just become Corey's turn. He pulled a card, and lo and behold, it was just the card he was looking for.

"Check this out!" he yelled. "First, I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode (1600/1400)! Now, I play the spell card Miracle Fusion! It sends the fusion monsters on the field or in my graveyard from play, and I choose Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Flame Wingman to unite to form the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman! (2500/2100) Next, I play A Hero's Burial, which sends all removed cards and all cards with the words Elemental Hero in the card title to the graveyard!"

"What good will that do?" asked Zach, very confident of his victory in this duel. "For each Elemental Hero in the graveyard, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 attack points. Since that's 25, its attack is well beyond the base attack, isn't it? (10000/2100) Now, Shining Flare Wingman, attack Ojama Yellow!" The shiny Elemental Hero flew at the cowardly beast and demolished it. Zach had lost.

"That's pretty much all there is to it. You need powerful cards!" the hero stated, as the two duelists' duel disks deactivated. If they only knew what Zach's teammates from Team Neutral were up to. They were probably kissing… or worse…

Meanwhile…

**CENSORED**

On second thought, maybe you don't want to know…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My POV_

I had proven that I had become the Ultimate Duelist and the Ultimate Saiyan in the same week. Only one thing was left to do. That was to spend my live with the girl of my dreams, known as Amy Rose. The problem being, I didn't know where she lived. I soon found out… by chance. Turns out she was living in an apartment, just on the outskirts of Station Square.

After we had met again in her apartment… we just kissed for an eternity…

This is what I wanted ever since I fought Team Rose back at that power plant. Someone to love, someone to love me… ever since Team Powerpuff killed off my parents I lost it. All I had was my semi-hateful cousin and assorted animal friends that could walk upright, save Spyro, who couldn't quite walk on his back legs. I needed to do something three years later… that involved finishing off Eggman.

----------------

Three Years Later, On the Way to Eggman's Desert Base, Normal POV

"So you've heard of this Corey dude, then huh?" asked our sixteen-year old hero, with his fifteen-year old girlfriend… Amy Rose sitting behind him.

"Yeah, even though he's a Saiyan, he's still a friend of the common man…" the cab driver stated, not noticing that his rider was the guy they were talking about.

"So he's a tough guy huh?"

"Nah, I heard he was shy around his girlfriend, a pink hedgehog…" At this point the boy's face went boiling red, with anger, and his blood just boiled over.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHY AND TIMID!" screamed the boy to the cab driver.

"Corey, if you don't stop scaring off those cab drivers, we'll never reach the desert base!"

And we must leave the happy couple to finish off Eggman. Seriously, how are you going to do that knowing you're being watched!

-------------------------------------

**That's All Folks!**

**R&R! **


End file.
